


From Me To You

by sainterenyeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainterenyeager/pseuds/sainterenyeager
Summary: Mirielle Fritz : The last remaining member of the Royal Blood in the Mainland.From a young age, she saw the truth of this cruel world — realising that the freedom that she had yearned for will never come. Realising that she was never born free or will ever be free. And to sadly top it all off, she had to shoulder the weight of all the sins committed by her parents. What a truly wretched life she had to lead...But it doesn't have to be that way forever!Maybe she will receive the love and support that she deserves? Maybe she will break free from the chain and obtain the freedom that is spreading out before her?And if she did — what was the price that she had to pay?「 This Fanfiction have an OC because it is easier for me to write — but do feel free to ignore it and self - insert. I also do not own Attack on Titan, it is a property of Hajime Isayama. However, I do own the OC(s) and the plot.」





	1. Drowning In The Sea

YEAR 845 — 10 HOURS BEFORE SHIP DEPARTURE

MARLEY

_20:00_

**Third Person’s POV**

_Damn... it’s awfully eerie..._

Mirielle peered down at the ground, gulping as her baby - soft palms sweated horribly due to the nerves. She proceeded to hold her head up, her sky - blue, doe orbs darted around : taking in the surroundings warily ( not that there was _much_ to look at anyways.)

She was walking through a dark, stoned tunnel. The only noises that she could hear were the echos of footsteps and meek breathing. And the only source of light being the ones at other side of the underground passage and the lanterns, which were being held by two of the Tybur family's personal guards — who were guiding her and her family to _that_ place.

Muriel must have noticed how unusually worked up her daughter was because she had went ahead and grabbed her daughter’s right hand with her dainty left one, _squeezing it tenderly_ — which prompted the younger girl to stare at her straight in the eye. Despite the minimum light, Mirielle could still make out her mother’s reassuring, sweet smile — to which she returned with her half, crooked one.

And shortly after, they have arrived at a balcony — high up from the ground with a small stairs to its left. The six of them were forced to squint their eyes when they have got there because the light was stinging it. Luckily, not long after, they had already adjust to the brightness to their _reliefs_.

As for Mirielle, she could feel her heartbeats quickening so she tried to distracted and calmed herself by scanning the area.

The place was a titanic man - made cavern. It was extremely colossal that for a split second the girl had thought that the cavern's ceiling is the _floor of Heaven_. The walls were made of all shapes and sizes of stones while the floors were made of perfectly cut squares of grey tiles.

To the other side of the wall, was another balcony — and standing on it were _Willy_ and his family.

Mirielle started to get _queasy_ from just looking at them so she directed her attention to the centre of the cavern, and not to her surprise : the twin sister of Willy, _Wilhelmina_, was there. Her arms and legs were chained on a platform — overlooking the large cavern. 

When Wilhelmina had noticed that Mirielle had arrived, she looked up to her left, giving the girl one of her seraphic smile.

“ Let’s go.” One of the men piped up, softly nudging Mirielle’s smaller shoulder, to which the girl merely nodded as an answer, breaking eye contact with the blonde, older woman with _hesitation_.

The raven headed Warrior unhurriedly began walking and midway going down — she tilted her head back, focusing on her mother, Seth and her littler brother : Mischa. 

Mirielle then twinkled at her family with haste, provoking the same gestures from them, and to her — it was as clear as day that the smiles was purely a _façade_ to mask their _dolorous_. Not that the girl blames them for doing that because she _too_ was masquerading by making herself ignorant to reality through _barricading the truth_ to the depth of her mind. And Mirielle doubt it could be locked away, ignored and forgotten for long because soon, _very soon_ — she knows that reality will escape from the dark abyss, bares its fangs and mauled her like a savage beast.

A minute had passed by since then and she had arrived at the spot, currently looking up at Wilhelmina — the both of them exchanging bijou, bittersweet beams.

Without wasting anymore time, the shorter guard proceeded to open a black, velvet, rectangle case — revealing a vial, a needle and a syringe body. The other one went ahead and carefully twisted the needle and the syringe body together before grabbing the vial. The needle pierces into it like butter as it rapidly sucks up the liquid, its barrel filling up with _serum_. Once the barrel was full, the long - legged guard held it out in front of Mirielle. 

However, the girl _simply_ blinked. And blinked. And blinked again as she stared vacantly at the needle as a responds to the guard’s signals, not making any movement to get a hold of it.

“ Take it.” He utters through his gritted teeth, his raspy voice laced with _spitefulness_ as it hauls Mirielle out of the void.

The girl proceeded to swallow the builded - up saliva in her mouth anxiously before letting out an unsteady breath as her trembling, left hand stretches out — removing the syringe from the guard's big, callus palm.

Her ocean pearls repetitively flickered between Wilhelmina and the syringe as the two guards made their way back up to the balcony so that they won’t get caught up during the transformation. 

“ I...” Mirielle said in a murmured, peering up at the beautiful, blonde woman in terror for the cruel reality had_ finally_ sank its fangs in, tearing her mental state into pieces. The grim actualities of her life taking over the make - believed world that had fallen apart at the seams.

_T-This is it, from this day on — I’ll be a m-m-murderer... and a monster... that can only lived for another 13 years…_

Mirielle mused over it, her whole body palpitating with extreme fear as if there was an active mini - earthquake inside of her dainty, youthful body. Her heartbeats had skyrocketed, orbs of sweats expeditiously rolling and forming above her zephyr - like skin. She involuntary stumbled backward a few steps as her visions began to blur due to the _dizziness_ while her chest tightens which was caused by the lack of air — making her feel like she was being choke_ mercilessly_.

Mirielle immediately recognizes these as the symptoms of a _panic attack _ashyperventilation continues to wreak havoc to her wellbeing with tears gushing out of her bloodshot eyes like an untamed animal. An unpleasant sensation of a lump in her throat was present as the forlorn, salty fluids departed from her puffy orbs and streams down her flaming - red countenance like the mucus peeking from her nostril.

" Rielle…" Wilhelmina pronounced Mirielle’s nickname with her euphonious voice, dragging the young Warrior out of the _silent war_ in her mind as she gazes up at the woman before her. 

Mirielle’s pearls were screaming_ confused, broken _and_ lost_ as Wilhelmina gave her an understanding and sympathetic smile :" Take a deep breath."

A fleeting, shallowed breath left the dark headed girl’s mouth, then she followed the instructions by closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Soon, the discomfort and blazing restriction in her lungs dispersed, but that could not be said the same for the tears.

Mirielle gulped, peeling her swollen eyelids open and stares at Wilhelmina hollowly through her clouded vision, her glossy kisser ajar. The raven headed Warrior’s dark eyelashes were glimmering and moist from the sad liquor as she rubbed the snot with the back of the white sleeve, however — it was a _fruitless_ attempts.

" Feeling better?" Wilhelmina enquired of Mirielle, her tones low and gentle like the cool Summer breeze. The girl solely nodded through clenched teeth, scrubbing her puffed - up eyelids to try stopped the tears like a madwoman, even so, it was futile for it keeps coming back no matter how many times she had attempted to get rid of it.

Seeing that it was a pointless endeavours, _she stopped_. 

Mirielle’s chin judders as she let out raspy noises like an inexperienced swimmer drowning in the sea of _misery_ — fighting for air as more steady stream of hot tears caressed her face before fluttering down like the amber leaves during Autumn, signalling that it was entering the Season of Death.

“ You’re a _Warrior_, aren’t you?” Wilhelmina rhetorically asked,” You’re meant to be strong. Why do you trembled and cried so much? You_ know_ this day would come, Rielle...”

Grinding her teeth, Mirielle buried the sensation of the cluster in her throat before speaking up:” I_ know_. I_ know_... yet I chose to ignore it and pretend that all of it will just _go away_... now all of the consequences had taken a_ mental toll_ on me. But I can’t even be mad about it — _it’s what I deserved for continuing to lie to myself_. This is my _punishment_, hahaha! I... _I_ really am _laughable_ and _pathetic_... ” 

At that moment, the girl have _never_ wanted to slapped herself so hard. The reason being that her voice had came out far more quiet and croaky than she had anticipated — _far more demoralised_, as she continued to looked at the angelic woman,” I... I don’t want to kill you...”

_Please don't make me a murderer..._

Wilhelmina peered down at Mirielle with her warm, sienna pearls — a smile still remaining on her peachy lip.“ I know that you don’t want to but either way I’m going to die because this world is just _that_ cruel...” Wilhelmina’s breath stutters, her eyes closed for a brief second, trying to composed herself before reopening it.”... I’m sorry for passing on this _curse_ to you... _I’m really sorry._..”

The older woman trails off after but Mirielle didn’t bother to reply for _anger, sadness _and_ disappointment_ continues to silently razed through her mind — wondering _who_ causes all of these miseries in her life. Wondering_ who_ was truly in the wrong :

_Was it my old man and mama? Was it the Tybur and Lady Wilhelmina? Was it me or... this insane world?_

Mirielle mentally shook her head, rasping her teeth off of one another aggressively with hot dews spurting out of the tap like lava : _NO! Not that it matters anyways — at this moment : all I know is that I hate every single one of them and my foolish self so much that it’s making me fucking dizzy..._

“ _Hm_. We have dragged this on _long_ enough... let’s get this over with, _Rielle_.” Wilhelmina blurted out not long after — for she had come to term with her fate. Her sweet, caramel orbs batting between Mirielle’s fair face and the syringe in the her left hand. Letting out a curt exhale through her snotty nose, Mirielle nodded for she had _too_ accepted her terrible destiny while the downpours remains as strong as usual like the whirlpool in her heart and brain.

After she had pulled the sleeves on her right arm back with the tip of the needle hovering over her pale inner forearm, she glances up at her mother — who was covering her mouth, warm liquid trickling out of her whiskey - brown orbs as she side hugged her husband, Seth, _for consolation_, while Mischa continues to watch the scene before him, blinking back the dismalness tears.

Following that, Mirielle adverted her attentions back to the needle, _not before_ taking a quick look at Wilhelmina. 

_God... I’ve always admired you for your kindness and elegance... I looked up to you, you know. You were like my Guardian Angel in the flesh..._

The black haired girl pondered as she started breathing excessively when the tip of the needle penetrated her outer skin, sending shivers down her spine while the hairs at the back of her neck stands up.

_You were one of the few peoples I could confined in... you were my friend..._

She pushed the ringed with her thumb, the serum began entering her bloodstream without delay.

_But now... that does not applied : you’re leaving me in this Hell — that’s... that’s not what friends do..._

Mirielle gulped, tears prickling her icy -blue eyes as she began to hyperventilate again while more than 50% of the fluids had passed into her young body.

_... I was wrong about you : you really are the worst..._

A shaky puff of air fleded her parted mouth like the Winter breeze, her ocean - blue pearls fixated on Wilhelmina’s ethereal face as the empty syringe dropped from her left palm — dancing elegantly on its way down in the same ways as the cherry blossom petals in Spring then landing like a _nuke_, killing them before they even have times to react.

“ Mirielle... I... _thank you_...” Wilhelmina spoke up, her once smooth, dulcet voice was now _nothing short of raspy_.

Her last words had caused Mirielle’s breath to jerk for it had taken her off guard. She wanted to replied but couldn’t get a word out due to her throat closing off and her brain being completely _scrambled_. 

And before the dark night could veiled the wretched girl’s vision without her permission : the images of Wilhelmina’s sweet - sorrow smile and tears glossing over her angelic eyelashes will be _forever_ embedded into Mirielle’s memory.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :-D If you want to see the cover drawing for this chapter check out my Instagram or Tumblr under the same username : @sainterenyeager


	2. The Flower Bouquets Offered To A Promise

YEAR 845 — 1 HOUR BEFORE SHIP DEPARTURE

MARLEY

_05:00_

**Third Person’s POV**

_“... thank you...”_

Mirielle jolted up, her breath remains heavy and fast while her bright eyes darted around the surroundings _cautiously_, attempting to figure out whose _voices_ that was to only find out that there was nobody here other than herself, _confusing her even more_.

“ W-Weird...”

The raven headed comment with her dry, croaky sounds as she proceeded to observe her hands that were trembling frenziedly as nausea took over her. She winced, holding her forehead while her memories remained hazy. And for a few seconds : she couldn’t even remember where she was or _who she was_. However, after sitting there — cold dewdrops rolling down her temples like a pig in the hot Summer’s sun : she had figured out that the dream and the voices that she heard just now were _purely a memory_.

Creaking noises of the door being opened had snapped her out of her pondering — so she raises her head, seeing that it was just her mother, who was carrying a white tray in her delicate hands as she kicked the wooden door closed with her black heels.

“ _Ah_. You’re awake — that’s good.” The crow - black headed woman stated, a docile smile on her eye - catching, blossom hues lip. She proceeded to stroll over to her daughter before placing the tray on the timbered drawer beside the soft bed.” I brought you some coffee. That _might_ freshen you up.”

Mirielle looked at her and simply nodded in a daze — still overwhelmed by all of the _life changing_ things happening at _once_.

Muriel twinkled at her daughter once again then went ahead and grabbed the crystalline white jug with her right palm and the porcelain mug with her left before tilting the jug upwards and pours the dark, bitter liquid into the mug. While she was doing that, Mirielle had unthinkingly examined her mother’s elysian features.

Upon inspecting Muriel — Mirielle had noticed that her mother’s nose were freshly red and radiating. The _same_ goes to her eyes that were puffed out, and to the young girl, that can only explain one thing : her mother had been weeping _non - stop._

After Muriel had filled the mug up, she handed it over to Mirielle — who had gladly taken it off of her along with a quick ‘thank you’. The young Warrior proceeded to purse her kisser, lightly blowing over the steamy, hot beverage while her mother silently sat herself down on the edge of the bed, _watching._

Since the drink was still scalding, Mirielle had stopped and resolved to just wait it out by staring at it with an expressionless face.

“ Before you injected yourself...”

Muriel broke the silence, peering down at her hands that were folded together atop of her lap while Mirielle looked up at her questioningly, waiting for her mother to speak up again after trailing away. The sienna - eyed woman _hesitated_ for a few seconds, looking away and furrowing her dark eyebrows, _contemplating_, gulping before parting her florid lip,”… _your eyes_... they were just like that _man’s_. They were just so... so full of _rage_ and _hatred_ — hatred for this world, hatred for everyone and... _hatred for yourself_.”

She raised her head up, and turns to looked at her daughter — blinking back the tears that were prickling her sepia pearls:” The _hate_ that I saw in your _eyes_ could have _burned the world to ashes_.” 

Mirielle black lashes fluttered blankly, _unfazed_. No words left her mouth as she eyeballed the gloomy beverage in her small hands — her right index finger tracing the rims of the mug dazedly before speaking up,” Oh. I see...”

Following her simple and short reply, Muriel gave her daughter a sadden look as the salty fluid spilled out of her eyes for the faucet had been turned on. It glided down her smooth face as she let out a meek whimper. She then hunched over like she was going to let out a_ ferocious vomit._ Her right arm were wrapped around her womanly waist for _comforts_ while her left hand clasped over her mouth, muffling the _gut - wrenching_ noises that were vibrating from her hoarse throat.

“ I-I’m sorry...” Muriel mumbled with her cracky voices, her breath faltering as she removes her soft palm from her partially parted mouth while she looked at Mirielle in the eyes with her glassy ones. She started to bite down on her lip _but_ not too hard to draw any blood :

” Even though you did nothing wrong — being just a mere _innocent c-child_ : you have to_ shouldered_ the weight of all the _sins_... committed by your _foolish parents_...” Muriel raised both of her palms, attempting to wipe the wild waterfall away as she continues to breathe sluggishly.“ I _wouldn’t_ even be surprised if you h-hate me. _As a mother_ : I should be the one _shouldering all of the responsibility and protecting you_ but... _but it’s the other way around_... I... I failed you — I’m sorry, Mirielle..._ I’m really sorry_...”

After Muriel’s guilt - ridden apologies, she continues to break down. Showing Mirielle her_ fragile side_ to which had reminded the doe - eyed girl of a glass, so celestial and untouchable looking _yet it is easy to actually shatter_. 

Mirielle‘s peach lip were pulled into a straight line as she glanced down, noticing that the coffee had lose some heat — prompting her to rest the brim of the mug atop of her bottom lip before tilting it up with her eyes shut, swallowing it all down in one go. _Haaa... that’s good... _

When it was done, she let out a content breath before placing the empty mug back on the tray — her expressionless expression turning bitter and sour.

A wintry exhale then escapes Mirielle’s kisser before she opens her mouth to respond to the _broken woman_ before her:” _You’re not wrong_ — during that time, all... all I could see was _scorching red_. For the_ first_ time in my life — _my heart and brain for were in sync_. They were both overflowing with _enmity_ : for this world, for Marley, for everyone, for that man... _and for you_.”

Muriel’s breath hitching did not go unnoticed due to Mirielle's confession, however, the latter chooses to ignore it,” But... that was just a _momentarily hatred_ — it was just something I felt at the_ heat of the moment_. I was simply looking for _someone_ or _something_ to blame for the misfortunes in my life...” She paused for a moment, flinging her tiny legs over the edge of the bed before landing it on the ground flat with a soft thud. She took a few steps then turns around so that she was standing before her weeping mother, then without a second thought — _she embraced her ever so lovingly._

“ You’re my mother, how can I hate you...” Mirielle declared, tightening her gripped around Muriel’s trembling figure. Following what she had said — her mother hugged her back hastily with a small, sad smile plastered on her teary, flushed countenance.

“ You truly are a kind child... _too kind for your own good_...” Muriel‘s voice were deadened by her daughter’s locks as her holds on the young girl strengthen.” How can you not hate me? I fell for his lies... I let him continued to _see_ and _make decision_ for you because I thought I was doing the right thing...” 

The brown - eyed woman rasped, pulling away from the hugged and dropping to her knees with her head hanging low. She proceeded to place both of her hands on her daughter’s shoulders, grasping it firmly then lifting her head up — showing that her orbs were no longer overflowing with sorrow liquors for she must have let it all out to the point that it’s a _barren land_.

“ The consequences of my sins did not catch up to me — it had catch up to _you_, a kid who did nothing wrong, _my dear daughter_. In a not too distance future — you’ll have to marry a man that’s _old enough to be your father and bear his childrens_, you’re being send to a foreign territory to commit horrendous acts against your _own people_, against your _own will_ and to make it worst : _I’ve put a curse on you to only live for another 13 years_ — all of this just to keep your idiotic mother alive. Why won’t you just let them kill me? Why won’t you hate me, Mirielle? Why?”

Mirielle nibbled her bottom lip, unable to construct any sentence at _that moment_ as she repetitively blink back the tears when Muriel was listing all of the burdens that was put on the her. 

_Yes, it was true that mama’s action of trusting and letting my old man have affect over my life was a grim choice that leads me to this wretched path — however, I believed that the one to blame was him, all him. Or… or maybe I was just being dishonest to myself because I wanted to protect my own feelings and because I can’t bring myself to loathe my own mother, no matter what she does or say._

Mirielle closed her pearls, engulfing her vision in darkness. Breathing out slowly, a small smile emerges on her lovely mouth as her eyes opened once again.

_Nevertheless, I’m fine with that. I’m fine with being a laughing stock to the others for continuing to live in this make - believed world where the one truly in the wrong here was him and not mama — that goes to show how much I loved her. It’s like the old saying — love is blind._

Knowing what to do and say now, the girl proceeded to lift both of her hands up then grabbed her mother's dainty, right one. Her thumbs caressing it in a circular motion ever so gently, as if it was a delicate and _fragile_ artifacts. Fearing that any _wrong_ movement — she could end up destroying it.

“ Mama,_ I forgive you_. Just stop, _please_.” Mirielle ordered, hoping that Muriel would end this guilt - ridden performance because the mere sight of her _detesting_ and _degrading herself_, asking her own daughter why won’t she hate her or just let her die — just makes the young Warrior _utterly broken - hearted_.” It’s done and over with, _all we can do now is just keep moving forward_...”

Once Mirielle finished, Muriel’s head sank low and she gritted her teeth painfully with her eyes shut tightly, forming creases at the corners. The sienna orbs woman began to let out a few quivering breaths before tilting her head up, reopening her pearls — which was now shining like the Summer sun, _unlike earlier_. It was no longer dulled and clouded. It was now full of life and hope and _new beginning_, similar to Spring arriving and all of the bees and butterflies busily dancing in the air, getting drunk on nature’s saccharine dews.

“ _You’re right_. Thank you... for forgiving me, Mirielle. But there is just_ one_ thing — mama have a _favour_ to ask...” Muriel announced, removing her right hand from Mirielle’s dainty palms so that she could cupped her daughter’s adorable face with it tenderly. Her thumb kissing the raven headed Warrior’s cheeks with love as a small beamed made its way to her enchanting face:” It doesn’t matter if the _world becomes your enemy_. It doesn’t matter if every other creatures alive _comes to hate you_. Just know... _just know_ that your Mama will _always_ be on your side... so please _promise me_...”

Muriel paused, her left arm departed from Mirielle’s shoulder so that it could wrapped around her back — pulling her closer to her body. Muriel's right palm then left the Mirielle's face so that it could rest atop of the back of her neck — pushing her daughter's head forward so that her chin would reside on top of her own right shoulder.

“... that you’ll _come back_...”

Mirielle blinked a few times before closing her eyes shut with a lamblike smile into the warm, _loving embraced_. For once, even if it is just for this short moment — she had felt at peace, like she was living her life normally like the_ other children_.

” I promise.”

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Muriel left to fetch Mirielle's favourite food — _cannelloni_, while the young girl got readied for the _Paradis Island Operation_. In the middle of putting on her dark - brown combat boots, there was a knock on the door to which she had answered with a quick ’come in!’

The door squeaks as usual when it’s being open as the dark haired girl looked up to see who it was — it was her uncle, _Annie’s father_. 

“ _Ah_. Uncle, what brought you here?” She asked, returning her attentions back to her footwear — so that she could tie the last pair of laces.“ I just came here to talk to you,_ that’s all_.” He responded, limping over to a chair with his cane, then plopping himself down.

“ Huh? I see...” 

When Mirielle was done, she sprung up from the edge of her bed, skipping over to where her uncle was situated before sitting on a chair across from him.“ Where’s Annie?” The raven headed Warrior enquired, for it was rather an odd sight to see him on his own, visiting her without his daughter.

“ Annie’s getting ready.” He replied, taking his dark newsboy cap off then placing it on the smooth surface of the table before proceeding to lean his cane against the back of the chair.

Following her nod in an understanding manner, there was no words being pass between them. The noiselessness went on for a few minutes — making Mirielle extremely uncomfortable and _awkward_ because he had stated that he came here to talk, but is he not making any move to talk at all.

While the young girl was in the processed of pondering for topics to bring up, he lets out sullen, loud sigh — pulling his niece out of her own thoughts, _confusedly_.

“ I lied.” 

He proclaimed out of nowhere, earning a puzzled look from Mirielle. His gazes then scattered around — bouncing onto anything but his niece's wintry pearls.” I... I didn’t came here _just_ to talk — I came here to ask for a _favour_...” His voice faded with guilt and nervousness, his broad shoulders unrelaxed as orbs of translucent sweats formed on his wrinkly forehead.

" Hm? What... is it?” Mirielle asked, nibbling on her bottom lip. Her brains told her to run away and get as faraway as possible, but her heart told her to stay and listen due to the curiosity eating her up.

The older man swallowed, his pearls clenched shut as if he was gravely injured like _that time_. A hot second had passed before he peeled it back open so that he could looked into his niece's eyes, his ones _overwhelming in concerns_.

“ It’s about Annie...”

When he had announced that, Mirielle felt her heart skips — but _not_ in a good way. She was rooted to the soft seat, her stomach twisted as if the butterflies were scrambling her insides up while the worst case scenarios runs wild through her head ; what had happen to Annie? Is she sick? Did she do something wrong that causes the Marleyan to change their mind and pick a new inheritor? ( And any other dreadful things you can imagine — plays havoc with her brain.)

"... can you promise me : _your uncle_ — that you will _protect_ and _bring Annie home_?"

Mirielle's cold pearls widen like a deer caught in the headlights, her jaws hung low for she was at lost for words as her uncle began to hobble over then landing on both of his knees before pulling her into a tight hugged:" Please, Mirielle. The Titan that you had inherited — _the Warhead Titan_, its _true_ immense power and destructiveness surpasses the War Hammer Titan, the Beast Titan and someday — maybe even the_ God of Destruction_ itself. So please, I beg you — _Annie is my only child_, use your power..._ use whatever it takes_... to ensured that_ your cousin will come back_…"

Mirielle licked over her dried - up lip then tilted her head back. Her face facing upward as she stared vacantly at the ceiling while her mouth pulls into a thin, hollow line.

_Another... promise, huh...?_

Her eyelids fluttered shut fleetingly along with a quick exhale through her nostrils.

_If... it makes him happy..._

The dark headed girl went ahead and wrapped her smaller arms around her uncle firmly, _comforting him._" Annie is _very_ strong — I doubt that she will be needing me to protect her but… if it helps you sleep at night; I promised I'll bring her back with everything that I have to the_ very bitter end_, so you can rest assured uncle...”

_Too much is riding on me so there’s no room for failures... I have to give it my all..._

" Thank… you…" He muffled into her shoulder sentimentally to which the young Warrior could only respond with a pocket - sized grin. The both of them were then so lost in their own world and the comforts of one another to the point that they had failed to notice someone entering the room.

" Oh. Am I interrupting something?" Muriel piped up, a tray in her hands, accompanied by her usual lovely, angelic smile.

" Huh? Oh. No, I'm just getting ready to leave." He told her, retreating his arms mildly before getting up to grab his cane and newsboy cap.

The older woman walked over with a playful, childlike pout, then places the plate of cannelloni and cutlery in front of her daughter, causing her mouth to water at the sight of her favourite food.

" Awww. Why so soon, big brother?”

“ Sorry Muriel —_ it’s just that._.. I want to spend as much time as_ possible_ with Annie, before she leaves and all...” He confessed, throwing on his cap with a sour expression.” And who knows how_ long_ that Operation is going to last...”

“ Eh? No. No need to apologise — _I understand_.” She grinned, throwing a quick look at her daughter before giving her older brother a short, light - hearted pat on his broad, right shoulder.” Come on — I’ll see you out.”

He returned a crooked smile before turning around — and reaches his hand out to his niece's crow - black locks, stroking it." I’ll see you at the port, kiddo.”

Mirielle's mouth was stuffed so she simply nodded while continuing to happily chow down on the cannelloni before the two left, the door screeches when it was being open then closing shut with a calm thump as the music of their footsteps withered away.

* * *

MARLEY — PORT

_06:00_

“ I’m going to miss you Rie, _a lot_...” Mischa mutters dolefully as his older sister crouch downed so that the both of them could embraced one another. Mirielle bit down on her lip, fluttering her long eyelashes a couple to get rid of the coat of tears above her eyes:" I’m going to miss you a lot too...”

“ I wish you didn’t have to go...” He asserted his aspirations, a noticeable petulant expression materialised on his porky face while his small eight - years - old hands squeezes the back of the raven headed girl's pink cardigan firmly, fearing that if he does not have a tight hold on it, she will slip through his fingers like the sands in the the hot wind.” I _really_ don’t want you to go.”

Mischa muffled the last part, his kiddy voice cracking, a hint that he’s going to shattered down in tears anytime soon.” I _know._ I _know_ — but look on the _bright side_ : I’m going to get it _done_ and _over with. _Once it’s finish : I’ll be back here in a flash — _then I can spend as much time as I want with you_...!” She perked up enthusiastically, hoping that it would somehow bring his mood up. 

Sadly it didn’t for droplets of flaming tears had dampen Mirielle's shoulders. She proceeded to haul her quivering parfait - pink lip into a straight line, flickering back the mist that were once again blanketing her vision as she rubbed her little brother's small back in a circular motions to consolate him — since that’s really all she could do.

Suddenly, a gentle hand had patted the crown of Mirielle's head." I’m going to miss you, Rielle...” She tilted her head back, looking up to Seth’s handsome countenance — giving him a cloudless grin." Yeah, I’m going to miss you too, _a lot._”

He returns the smile, which easily draw a veil over his true emotions and thoughts ( however, once you look passed the beamed and more towards his eyes, it shows a different sceneries. It was tenebrosity and rainy unlike what the twinkle gives off. His orbs were like a window to his soul — his genuine feelings were painted all over the canvas.) 

Muriel left her husband side and squatted down, pulling Mischa and Mirielle into a three - way hugged." Look at how fast the both of you had_ grown up_... God. The next thing you know I’ll be a grandma...” Her voice were hoarse as she leans her face over to her daughter's side, pecking her forehead before doing the same to her son.” Keep this in mind —_ the both of you are really precious to me. _Just know that your Mother will always _love you no matter what_...”

The blue - eyed girl gave her mother a mousy smile as an answer while the black haired boy continues to cracked down, no longer caring about putting on his _usual tough - boy_ masquerade as he rubs his red, puffed out eyes — howling woefully like the barbarous waves crashing off of the sharp rocks by the sea.

There was no need for words as the four of them enjoyed the silence of being in one another's presence. Even so, this _lovely moments was fleeting_ like the cherry blossom in Spring — so winsome yet gone so soon, for three figures had loomed over Muriel, Mischa and Mirielle — it was Annie, her father and Theo. 

The latter had his arms straight by his sides, a stern exhibition on his face.” Sorry to break up your family - bonding time, _but we’ve got to go_.”

_A-Already...?_

Mirielle looked up at him, diamonds of hot liquor manifested at the corner of her sky - blue pearls. Her mouth as ajar as she felt her small nose getting stuffy. 

_Oh no, I better don’t start crying now..._

She thought, blinking back the discomforts in her heart and eyes before nodding as she tugged her arms reluctantly away from the other two then standing up tall.

The serious Commander looked at the young Warrior from head to toe before turning on his heels — going to the ship ahead of Annie and Mirielle. Using the short amount of time they have left : they resolved to giving each of their family members a quick but fulfilling hugs — Mirielle starting from Seth and ending with her uncle.

Swallowing down her dolorous, Mirielle and Annie gave them one last look and a smile : so that they could burn their faces into their memories. 

“ See you...”

They spoke up, before the dark haired girl turned her head away with speed and began walking briskly into the ship — not wanting to let her gazes lingered on her family any longer or she will definitely break down, and that’s something that she certainly do not want to do ( especially in front of the mob of people that expected you to be all emotionless and tough since you're a _Warrior_ and all.)

Once they were aboard, they stared at the other three Warriors : Zeke, Pieck and Porco, and the crowd of Eldians that had came to see them off — the latter had their arms raised in the air with delights, as mens and boys waved their hats around, somehow reminding Mirielle of a flag : _specifically a white flag_ that was moving along with the breeze. 

“ Our chosen Eldians Warriors!”

“ Save us all from those Island Devils!”

And so on were the comments being thrown at them as the ship sails away, their voices being drowned out by the melodies of waves and ship's engines.

Reiner and Mirielle continued to waved at the people, and as for Annie and Marcel — they merely look at them with an unreadable expressions while Bertholdt had small, bitter dewdrops at the edge of his green pearls.

Once the crowd of Eldians were out of their sights, the raven headed girl dropped her hand down to her side abruptly — her eyebrows pressed up together with the corners of her mouth twitching because she did not know wether she wanted to laugh or cry as she replayed the Eldians’ words from not too long ago in her head.

_Chosen Warriors? Save you from the Island Devils? Ha! Don’t make me laugh..._

Letting out an uncertain breath, she looked up at the sky that was being coloured by the rising sun.

_The Devils are not behind the Walls, you idiots..._

Mirielle clenched her fist, her eyes bounces around the ship — looking at all of her fellow comrades then at a reflection of herself in the glassy sea : a sickly sour but sweet smile manifested.

_They were staring at you right in the face..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally got this chapter edited :'D anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well and OMG thank you for the 3 kudos!!! Anyways, if any of you are wondering, the girl in my profile pic is Mirielle but age 16 ❤  
P.S. If you want to see an illustration for this chapter, please check it out on my Instagram or Tumblr ☛ @sainterenyeager


	3. This Beautiful Cruel World

YEAR 845 — 11 HOURS 13 MINUTES BEFORE ARRIVAL AT BORDER WALL : SOUTH SHORE OF PARADIS

SEA

_06:30_

**Third Person’s POV**

Following the farewells, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marcel and Annie had changed out of their Warrior's outfits for a more civilians ones : so that they will blend in during the _infiltration_. As for Mirielle — she did not have to, since she was not in the uniform in the_ first place_.

When that was done and over with, the bestial waves that were ramming off of the side of the ship had soon caressed the three boys tenderly into dreamland, while the two girls shared a blanket. Shoulders to shoulders as they sat with their small backs against the wooden wall, for sweet sleep had not came for them as easily — _to their annoyance_.

A few minutes had passed and Mirielle was suddenly withdrawn from staring into nothingness when Annie had slowly dipped her head down before landing on her cousin's petite, yet toned right shoulder,_ like a feather_.

" How did it go? You _know_…" Annie broke the soundlessness with her soft, liquid voice as she tipped her head back so that she could locked eye with her cousin, her orbs hues intensely cold."… inheriting the Warhead Titan?"

Mirielle blinked. And again. And again before drawing her lower lip between her teeth, ruffling the back of her black locks subconsciously:" It was… um… _interesting_, I suppose?"

_F-Fuck — I'm such an idiot…_

Mirielle thought while wanting to punch herself across the face until it had turned into a bloodied pulp because what she had said came out more of a question than a statement. How_ humiliating_. Her embarrassed, wintry gazes then flickered down to catch Annie's face, but it was unreadable as _usual_.

" Oh. I see…" The blonde's voice trailed away.

Annie proceeded to lift her head off of Mirielle’s shoulder, the blanket trickling off of her small frame as she shifted around until her tiny back is no longer against the timbered wall then she sat on her heels, her two small hands resting on her lap with relaxation yet _silently_ on guard.

" _Rie_…" Annie said one of Mirielle's nickname, receiving a quick 'yes?' from the girl, who was confused at the unanticipated changes in the atmosphere. Annie's piercing eyes darted around nervously — _which was very out of character_. She then let out a warm breath through her cherry - colored lip before swallowing and diving right back into her cousin's ocean pearls.

" Look, don't take this the wrong way — because I know that you and Lady Wilhelmina are close, _but_…" Annie chewed on her bottom lip, pausing, while Mirielle was piqued at the mentioned of the previous inheritor, prompting her to sit up straight, moving around until she was sitting face to face with her cousin, her crystal - blue orbs full of attentiveness.

Annie licked over her lip, glossing it," that woman, she… she is nothing but a _vessel_."

Mirielle quirked her dark brows in confusion, since what the blonde had stated were merely a fact : it was _nothing new._" Uhhh. Okay?" Her unintentional sarcastic replied had spawned redness all over Annie's fair face.

" At least let me finished!"

" Huh? Y-Yes, M'am!" Mirielle blurted out, the ghost of a smile on her peachy lip as she hold both of her hands up in a surrendering manner — not wanting to anger her cousin any further.

A few seconds had passed since then and Annie’s countenance had cooled down greatly, only leaving the apple of her cheeks dusted in cherry blossoms tints. She then crosses her arms before carrying on,” I know that we are_ all_ vessels, but I feel like — NO. I _know_ that Lady Wilhelmina’s case are _more_ worse...”

Annie took a breath and pulled her right arm out, lifting it up and with her index finger — she moved the strands of platinum gold locks way from her vision ( because it was blocking it) then placed it behind her adorable, elfin ear. While Mirielle simply watches her cousin closely, mutely urging for her to go on to which she did.

“ All she could do was turned into a big lump of shit — unable to heal or regenerate herself and her Titan. She can not use its true power and was rendered useless because she does not meet the _requirements_ of being a _female of Royal Blood. _Yet... _yet_...” Annie furrowed her eyebrows, unaware that she had tugged her two hands into a tight fist.”... knowing all of that — she still choses to _sacrifice herself_ : just so that her selfish family could continued to have _two powerful Titans_ under their _controls_...”

_Hm? Those... are already stuff that I know — why is she telling me this...? _Mirielle mulled over what Annie had stated for a hot second before gaping her mouth.” _Annie_. What are _you_ getting at?”

The blonde pressed her rosebud lip firmly together. Her blue lagoon, stoic orbs were now dancing with confusion and rage — scorching frenziedly like a wildfire instead of a snowstorm." What am _I_ getting at? Well, that woman pissed me off." Annie utters, wrinkling her nose as if there was a foul taste in her mouth.” She thinks she is a _hero_ but to me she’s more of a _fool_. A really sad, _laughable woman_." The light haired Warrior proceed to exhale, trying to calm herself down.

An understanding, mellow beam soon arises on Mirielle's dainty face — somehow, she was not surprise at what Annie had professed nor angry at her for making such a comment about someone that was a dear friend of hers:" _Ah_. I see…" The raven haired girl can only managed that for now as she pulled her knees up to her chest, then rest her chin on it while peering into nothing.

" Are you not… _mad_ about what I had said : about Lady Wilhelmina?" Annie rubs her brows, her head down while asking.

Despite the blonde not being able to see it — Mirielle shook her head out of a habit." No, I'm not mad. However…" She paused, taking a quick glance at Annie,"… if she didn't do it than _someone else_ would have to undertake that _burden_, but she did — which was _stupidly altruistic_ of her if you ask me. So in a way, I both _agree_ and _disagree_ with you — _that woman is laughably foolish and heroic._"

Annie quickly raises her head up, her gleaming lip partially open while her blonde eyebrows lifted at the inner corners. It looks as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. However, soon enough — she had composed herself, ready to respond with whatever she had in mind.

Having said that, before she could even get a word out — the door opened : revealing _Theo Magath_. An habitual stern expression on his wrinkled face, you know : _the same old_. He stood there, arms crossed while the three boys quickly woke up, fumbling out of their blankets like a headless chicken while remaining highly alerted. After they got ready to get into actions for any incoming intruders, they soon relaxed to a _certain degree_ when they had realised it was just their superior.

" C-Commander Magath!" All of them exclaimed (except for Annie.) Marcel was the first to snapped out of the surprise from the sudden visitation as he cleared his throat meekly:" Have we arrived in Paradis, Sir?"

_Yeah. Have we? Have eleven hours already gone by? I swear we have only got on the ship — if we did : time must have really fly, damn. _Mirielle pondered, scratching the back of her head in confusion.

" No. I'm just here for Fritz." Theo answered, swiftly turning on his heels while the dark headed girl merely grinded her teeth in silent fury for he had addressed her by her father's surname, rather than her mother's — not that she can hold him accountable : ever since that day, the Tybur have revealed to the world that she has Royal Blood in her and forces her to _accept that name_.

" I'll be waiting for you in my office. You_ do_ know where that is, yes?" Theo enquired without looking back, the statement disguising as a question.

" Yes. I do, _Sir_."

" _Good._ Don't keep me waiting." And with that, Theo was gone like the wind, resulting in all of them letting out the breath they were holding in, beads of sweats rolling down the side of their baby - fat cheeks.

“ D-Did you do something wrong, Mirielle?” Bertholdt was the first to speak up after the nerve - racking moment by inquiring of the girl demurely, playing with his long sleeves as the others sent worried glances at her.

” No... not that I can think o—!” Mirielle stopped, her eyes snapped wide open for something had popped up in her mind.

_Wait! Is it… to do with the fact that I refused to wear the uniform for the send off? _She contemplated, grabbing her chin as her crow - black eyebrows drew together. _Back then, maybe that's why he had looked me up and down so bitterl_—_?_

" Rie." Annie placed a hand on Mirielle's shoulder before squeezing it, her penetrating gaze focused on the raven headed girl, hurling her out of her thoughts." So do you have a _clue_ on why he is making you go to his office?"

" Um… I…" Mirielle talked under her breath, her eyes batting between each Warriors warily."… I_ think_ it's because I'm not wearing the uniform during the send off…?"

" Eh?" Marcel scratched his dark eyebrows." _Well_, that was quite rebellious of you not to do that. But, I..." He thrn rubbed his neck, trailing off as Annie had decided to step in and make a comment," I don't think so."

" Why... not?" Reiner kneaded his closed orbs sleepily, letting out a few soft yawns after, as he tried to focus on the conversation." If he was going to chew her out — he would have done it sooner." Annie brought up flatly, taking her hand off of Mirielle’s shoulder.

“ Y-Y-You’re right!” Bertholdt exclaimed, his Spring - green pearls sprung wide open in pure admiration.” You really are smart, Annie.”

_Hm? Weird... it wasn’t anything special that worth such a praise but..._“ Thanks?” Annie muttered, eyeing him quickly after having had a brisk mulling due to the boy’s strange choice of words and action. Marcel, Reiner and Mirielle then exchanged sly and _knowing_ glances as the tall Warrior stumbled over his 'no problem.’

"Well. Thanks for the input guys..." Mirielle piped up, trying to help the timid Bertholtd out of the embarrassment, to which he silently thanked her for. She then patted Annie on her right shoulder as her icy eyes scanned each of her distressed friends."... I'll keep it in mind." Afterwards, she retract her petal soft palm along with a small grin:” Right, I should get going now or the Commander will skin me alive.”

The other four Warriors then sigh before nodding in agreement as Mirielle began making her way for the exit, trying to ignore the gut - wrenching feelings in her stomach.

" See you! / Good luck!" Were the words being thrown at her by her friends, while she waved her right hand without looking back.

* * *

Theo Magath's Office

_A few minutes later_

" You're free to take a seat." Theo pointed out, his clasped, masculine hands resting on the flat surface of the timbered desk. And without a word, Mirielle nodded in submission and closed the wooden door behind her gently, before plodding over to the older man, then sat herself down on the hard chair.

" Do you know why I called you here?" Theo questioned, earning a rapid fluttering from Mirielle’s black, lushed lashes before she gaped her parfait - pink kisser:" Ummm. Not wearing the Warrior's outfit from earlier…?"

"_ No_."

At his curt respond — the air had suddenly turned chilly as Mirielle's stomach churns. The salty dewdrops manifested on her baby - soft palms, prompting her to wipe it on her long, reddish - brown, pleated skirt." It _was_ an eyesore and irks me a little that you had did that. However, it was the _first_ time that you had disobey orders — so do you think I'll waste my time on that? The answer to that is 'no'. " Theo rubbed his bat - black eyebrows, his powerful orbs still fixated on the young Warrior." Anyhow, I have brought you hear to talk to you about this _mission_."

He paused, waiting for a replied from Mirielle — who had quickly caught on and moved her head up and down : silently telling him that she is following what he is saying, inducing him to continued." Marshal Calvi have gave me a _specific_ order on what to do with you." Theo stated sourly, pulling out a cigarette box from his pocket then taking one out before placing the rest back in.

_Marshal... Calvi? Why would someone that big... wait. _ _I've got a bad feeling that the Tybur are involved in this… shit..._

Mirielle thought, pinching the bottom - left of her rosy lip anxiously — hoping that her gut - feelings were _wrong_. And unbeknown to the girl, the _hurtful truth_ is going to be reveal to her sooner than she had wanted :

" He wants me to send you off for the Walls on your own."

_...?!_

Mirielle was at lost for words. Her bluebird tinted orbs nearly bungee jumped out of her sockets. A large diamond of sweat danced down the side of her fair face while she stopped nipping her lip, her whole body as stiffed as a stone statue. Theo decided to ignore the abrupt shock silence for he _understands_.

He proceeded to place the cigarette between his lip while lightning the match then inhales lightly to ensure that the flame will engulf the end of the cigarette, and when its purpose was served : he blows out the fire and throws it into the ashtray before taking a couple puffed of the saccharine smoke.

" Huh? E-Excuse me?" Those were the only words Mirielle could croaked out after a brief paused from the bombshell news.

Theo proceeded to lean back in his chair — legs crossed, the corpse - grey, poisonous air leaving his mouth with the cigarette situated in the middle of his index and middle finger." Trust me, Fritz." He piped up, bending forward so that he could gently roll off the ashes into the glassed ashtray." The army is _insane_ for entrusting the plane to retake the Founder to _five children_. But this? Ha!"

Theo sniggered, a sarcastic beamed on his lip as he took a quick drag on his cigarette before exhaling it out — letting out a few raspy coughs after ( because he was inhaling too fast) while Mirielle waved her right hand in front of her face so that she would not have to breathe in the nasty toxin." Sending you : a child who had only got the power the night before, out on your own to test your ability? Now that's a good joke!"

The following second, Theo's expression shifted — his jaws were clenched, his eyes filled with rage and disgust just as quick as how his carefree façade had came on earlier. He was like the dessert because he was just so goddamn unpredictable.

“ But it's not. The army, _Marshal Calvi_ — are all fucking _deranged_. They're risking a talented Warrior being killed and losing the Warhead Titan to some random Pure Titans… what a fool!" 

After the outburst, Mirielle lowered her head, letting out a trembling breath as she placed her delicate palm on top of where her erratic - beating heart was, trying to tranquillised herself.

_If only... if only you know that it's Willy fucking Tybur that is deranged, not Marshal Calvi…_

A few minutes later, unable to cope with the uneasiness in the air — a playful, crooked smile had plastered on Mirielle’s slightly parted lip:" It’s... it’s almost sounds like you are worried and cared about me — who’s a filthy Edian, Sir."

Theo's pearls had lose its icy - coolness when it bulges out in surprise at the light - hearted comment made by the young Warrior, who was aiming to get rid of the nerves in herself and the rigid vibes.

But as quickly as it came :_ it was gone_. The man lets out a scoffed accompanied by a tongue - in - cheek smirk." Don't be so full of yourself, Fritz — I'm just worried for Marley's future that is all." Theo proceeded to shake his head in a disbelieving manner, the genuine smile remained strong on his wrinkly face as he took a few puffs merrily before using the cigarette to point at Mirielle, accusingly." And you seems devilishly laid - back for someone who is going to undertake a potential suicide mission."

A sheepish twinkle emerges as Mirielle scratch her cherry - red cheeks daintily with her left index finger." Eh? Is that so?" She then moved her left hand to her neck, placing her lamblike palm on it before stroking it ever so sheepishly." That's good to hear since I was hoping that's the impression I gave off — worrying about it _wouldn't_ do me any good, you see…"

Theo flapped his black, long eyelashes.“ Oh. Is that so?” He asked in a monotone — trying to hide the astonishment in his face and voice ( to which he had successfully did) as Mirielle nodded, her nervous gaze constantly springing between her dangling feet and Theo’s indecipherable expressions.

Out of the blue, a melody of a chair screeching had caught Mirielle's attention, causing her to looked up at Theo, who had stood up.” Well, that’s all I have to tell you. You should go back and get some rest.”

“ H-Huh? Yes, Sir.” Mirielle risen to her feet as Theo walks ahead of her and opens the timbered door wide for he was seeing her out." Y-Y-You didn’t have to, Commander Magath!” The dark headed Warrior sputtered, fluttering her hands frantically while the apple of her cheeks stained with pepper - red tints due to the older soldier’s once in a blue moon gesture ( and especially towards an Eldian.)

She proceeded to bashfully walk passed him at a speed and when she was a step out of the room — a strong hand held her right shoulder, halting her in her steps.

“ What are you getting all flustered up for? And a thank you would be nice, brat.” Theo scratched the back of his head with his left hand, his countenance the same as Mirielle twirls around at the speed of light, glancing at him with shame before doing a deep bow then straightening up.

” Right! Sorry! Pardon me for my rudeness and... um... thank you, Sir...”

“ Tch. Stop apologising.” Theo uttered, not holding back when he had flicked Mirielle’s smooth forehead, earning a meek whimper from her as she rubs the stinging sensations, a subconscious pout on her peachy kisser. Not long after, he lets out a sigh and placed his large palm atop of the crown of the young girl’s head, patting it — resulting in the girl staring at him confusingly.

“ If you’re ever in the presence of any Marleyan’s Commanders, officers, soldiers and so on — when you see them going for a smoke, offers to light it up.” Theo spoke up, retracting his hand.” It’s just for your own safety ‘cause you don’t know what they’re like. Some might not make a big deal out of it : like me, and some will. So always keep that in your head, Fritz.” Once he was finished, Mirielle’s nervousness and shyness were soon replaced by a clear, unclouded beamed. Her crystal - blue pearls glistening with mischief while the older man stared at her _suspiciously_, his dark brows furrowed.

” Okay. I will — but this time you can’t tell me that it doesn’t sounds like you car—!?”

_ **BANG!!!** _

That was the only sound that had echoed throughout the empty hall. For a moment, Mirielle’s black locks had danced in the air due to the forceful wind rushing passed her, the ones created by the hard, wooden door being slammed.

_Lucky._

_Relief._

That was the only two words racing through Mirielle’s mind continuously like a never - ending carousel as she stumbled back a few step, touching her nose. _Wow. If I had been any closer — my nose would have been all bloodied and broken..._

She stood there for a few more seconds, staring at the closed door before spinning on her heels and making her way back, an _amused_, mousy twinkle on her soft ip.

Just as Mirielle turns around the corner, she spotted Marcel sitting on the cold ground with his back against the wall — it seems like he had been _waiting for her._

He proceeded to look up at the dark headed girl when he had noticed her presence, a small smile made its way on his handsome face, his sienna orbs shimmering in the lights like a gold in the creek.

“ Hey...”

“ H-Hey...” Mirielle muttered, as the Autumn - brown haired Warrior tapped the spot beside him — silently telling her to sit down ( which she gladly did.)

A comfortable silence breezes through them, until Marcel had decided to speak up:” Sooo... what did Commander Magath want you for?”

“ Oh. Um...” Mirielle trailed away, tugging her knees to her chest, her trembling eyes staring at the icy floor — contemplating wether to tell the truth later on or_ now_. She bit her pink lip, then released it along with a heavy exhale for she had made up her mind.

” Marshal Calvi... _is making me go to the Walls ahead of all of you guys_...” Mirielle glanced sideway nervously, trying to work out Marcel’s face while waiting for his respond. “ _Oh_. I....” He finally spoke up after a handful of seconds of speechlessness, pearls of salty crystalline liquid moulding at his temples as he chewed on his succulent, bottom lip while squinting his warm eyes.

“ I’m sorry to hear that...”

Mirielle looked at him, her dark eyebrows scrunched up, the edges of her mouth downturned subtly.” There’s... there’s no need to apologise. _Really_...”

“ I _know_. I _know_...” Marcel scratched the back of his head ever so aggressively, his youthful face grimacing with confusion and annoyance." It’s just that... I... I don’t know what to say to make you feel better and... and I’m still trying to processed the news...”

Following his confession, Mirielle stared at him intensively as a certain thought crossed her mind, which causes her to purse her honeyed, rose - petal kisser, her orbs glints with mousiness and passion as the her cheeks turns apple - red as if it was sunburned during the Summer.

_It’s now or never..._ She thought with blazing yearnings.“ A k-kiss would be nice...” She mumbled with her mellifluous voice, bitting her lip timidly as she dared not to make any eye contact with the boy beside her.

“ K-K-Kiss?!” Marcel sputters, his face instantly lit on fire as Mirielle nodded her head slowly, tugging her blower into a thin line — the embarrassment eating her up.“ I-I-It’s for good luck...” Mirielle stated, an involuntary sadden expression emerges on her pretty countenance." But you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to — I’m not going to pressure you, don’t worry...”

“ N-No!” Marcel bellowed, moving around until he was kneeling in front of Mirielle’s smaller frame, hands on both of her petite shoulders, as his pearls set aflame.” I do! I... I’m just caught of guard, _that’s all_...”

“ Oh.” Mirielle tilted her head back, a smile plastered on her face, radiating with ease and happiness — causing Marcel’s heart to skip. He swallowed down the builded - up saliva heavily while his pupils continues to dilate and quiver as he feels his palms getting sweaty. _Not_ good.

” I love you, Mirielle.”

He blurted out without hesitation as if he said it _regularly_, provoking a look of surprise from the girl. However, it was gone like lighting and her expression went back to the way it was before, like she was accustomed to it.” I know — you’ve told me that like a _hundred times_. I... I love you _too_, Marcel...”

“ I know that I do that a lot and...” Marcel nibbled his kisser, his face not cooling down any time soon."... and I know that you’re engaged to Willy but one day — _I swear_...” Before he could finished, Mirielle cuts him off with a short, light - hearted giggle then parted her peachy lip to finished his sentence:” ‘I’ll get stronger and scooped you off of your feet and runaway so that we can get married and be happy forever.’ _Right?_”

Marcel’s narrowed his eyes, his blushed deepens as he moved his head up and down delicately before lowering his gazes in _flusteredness_. His adorable action had stirred something in Mirielle as she grinned toothily and runs her fine hand through his whiskey - brown locks with tenderness, prompting him to peer into her warm, love - struck pearls.” You also say that a number of time that it’s predictable — not that I mind though. _I like it_.” Her hand then glided down from his hair to cupped his flushed face, a shy, kiddy smile on her lip.

" So when are you going to kiss me, my Knight?” Marcel fluttered his dark lushes jokingly before twinkling at her.” _Now_.”

And with that, the both of them leans in — closing the invisible wall between them.

The kiss was sweet and childlike and amateurish. Nevertheless — it gives the both of them a warm, fuzzy feeling in their chest. It makes the both of them, even if it's only for a short time, forget about their duties and the cruel reality of this world.

Shortly after, they pulled away. A pocket - size smiles on both of their young faces that were radiating pure happiness from sharing and losing their first kiss to the person they love. They continued to wander in each other’s enchanting pearls, until Marcel had snapped out of it.

He proceeded to stumble over his words — unable to formed a proper sentence as his right hand dug into his pocket frenziedly, fumbling for _something_.

” Aha!” And with that bubbly exclaimed — he pulled out two, black necklaces, a silver ring on each.

Marcel went ahead and grabbed Mirielle’s right hand then placed one of the necklace in her palm." I meant to give this to you but never got the chance to...” He asserted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, hoping that she loves the small gift.

“ Mirielle...” She reads out her own name that was engraved into the inner part of the storm - grey coloured ring before looking at the boy in front of her confusingly." I’m happy. But shouldn’t I be having yours?”

“ Huh? Yeah, you should.” At once, Marcel throws on the necklace.” But seeing the circumstances that we’re in — just consider it as a _promise_ to stay alive...” He then went ahead and took the necklace off of her zephyr - like palm, then beckon her to tip forward so that he could put it on — to which she complied. After he had done that, he gave into his desires and shyly peck her forehead gingerly, fighting back another cloudburst of blush ( however, he fails badly.)

“ Y-You keep yours and I’ll keep mine...” Marcel declared, his warm gazes bouncing around, mentally trying to cool himself down as he continues:" When we meet up inside the Walls — we can exchange it. _Promise?_”

Mirielle smiled.

“ Promise.”

Following that, a lovely silence settled among them as they found themselves bending forwards, their noses kissing one another softly while their soothing breaths dances together in the air.

“ Guys?”

A familiar voice had pulled Mirielle and Marcel out of the love trance as their heartbeats rapidly picks up its pace, not in a good way but in the panicky way. The voice had quickly put the girl on guard as she subconsciously kicked Marcel away with no thought of holding back, causing him to topple backwards.

“ Arrrggghhh!!!”

Marcel’s cried of shock and pain ( mostly pain) when his head had collided against the opposite wall with a loud thud were ignored by Mirielle and Reiner, who were busy staring at each other. The latter proceeded to step forwards, a look of terror on his face.“ What... were you guys _doing?_ Especially out this late — _you should be sleeping_...”

Mirielle glossed over her lip, even if she wanted to tell the truth, she couldn’t because it’s a secret. Marcel and her feelings and relationship were a secret. Never mind telling Reiner, they have not even told their families yet because if the Tybur caught a wind of it — this can put both of them in grave danger, especially Marcel and his family.

While the brunet was busy composing himself from the hard kick, Mirielle was quick to come up with a made - up story, a nervous grinned on her kissable lip:“ Oh! Marcel was worried and just came to check up on me since I was gone for so long. And then he noticed something in my hair so he volunteered to get rid of it since I had a hard - time pinpointing where it was. Really, that’s all.” The dark headed Warrior proceeded to hold her right hand in front of her mouth and lets out a loud yawn while Reiner continued to be lost in his own thoughts, as if he was too focused on something rather then listening to what’s being answered to his question.

” And you’re right — we should be sleeping now. So come on!” Mirielle perked up then stands on her two feet with haste before walking a few steps and bending over — one hand resting on her left knee and the other outstretched.” Sorry about that Marcel — Reiner gave me a fright.” He nodded understandingly as a responds, clasping her soft hand as she hauled him up before letting out a soft winced. Mirielle then proceeded to send a half - playful scowl at the intruding blond:" And Reiner, don’t ever do that again — you nearly gave me a heart attack, you know!”

The golden headed Warrior snapped out of his own world.” H-Huh? Oh. S-Sorry!” He cried out, a small, tensed smile on his face as the three of them began walking back to their room.

During the stroll, when the two had their backs turn to him — a subtle, sad look on his face had overtaken the happy façade from not long ago as he lowered his head, keeping his intense gazes on the floor, burning it with his silent fury.

“ Reiner.” Mirielle piped up in a short time after his apologies, tilting her head back to look at him as he raised his up, so that he could look back at her lovely eyes.”_ Your face is as long as a fiddle_. Cheer up and don’t worry. I was only joking, _idiot_.” After she had professed that, she gave him a fleeting smile and went back to conversing with Marcel happily. 

Reiner had a genuine smile on his blower for Mirielle had noticed that he was unhappy, because to him— that means that she was paying attention to him. _Him._

He then nodded his head even though her attentions were no longer on him as he continues to trail behind them, his shoulders and heart slowly feeling heavy — NO, not feeling heavy : Reiner knows that it’s getting heavy and it’s getting heavier. And heavier. And heavier as each, suffocating seconds had passed by.

_Jealousy._

_Anger._

Those were the two emotions moulding living Hell in his head as he subconsciously pulled his hands into a tight fist, digging his nails in while giving Marcel’s back a black look. 

The other Warriors had suspected that Marcel and Mirielle likes each other, but Reiner had turned a blind eye to it — _calling them fools_. But in the depth of his mind, along with his gut - feelings : he _knows_ that they were right : _he just chooses to ignore the cruel reality_.

Now that he had saw the both of them, getting all cosy and up in each other’s personal space — his make - believed world had burnt to ashes before his very eyes.

He knows now that the only fool here was _himself_. However, despite the revelation and the sadness in his heart — Reiner has yet to give up.

_That should have been me! That should have been me! That should have been me! That should have been me! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!_

Were the five words taking over Reiner's mind and very being like a disgusting, evil plague as he continued to eyed Marcel with such malice because to him, how dare that mere boy takes away his only light.

His saviour.

His goddess.

_My Mirielle._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Ever since I've been back in school it's getting harder and harder to write and make art since I don't have time to :'( luckily, I managed to finish editing this! However, I'm still not please since I haven't got the chapter's art done but I didn't want to delay the release of this chapter any longer so that's why it's out...  
Anyhow, enough of my rant and as always : I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to check out my AOT arts on my Instagram or Tumblr ☛ @sainterenyeager


	4. Scream

PARADIS

_18:43_

**Third Person’s POV**

The Warriors had arrived at the South Shore of Paradis but Annie was not pleased ( but who would be?) when she was given the news that her cousin, _her own fleshed and blood_,would be sent off on her own to the Walls — which was practically _suicide_ in hers, and many of the others, eyes. The stoicalness of the blonde girl were quicken to be replace with anger and sheer disgust, to the point that she even argued with Theo.

While Mirielle, Marcel and Bertholdt tried to calm Annie down, Reiner simply stood in the background, fidgeting with the hems of his long jacket. He was not happy about the news either, but had kept his mouth shut for he did not want anyone getting suspicious about his _feelings_ for Mirielle and also because he believed strongly in his heart — that the black headed girl is strong, _so strong_ that something like that wouldn’t kill her. NO —_ forget about that_ : Reiner _knows_ that something like that wouldn’t even make a scratch on her.

After a solid five minutes, Annie had composed herself thanks to her comrades but most _importantly_ : ‘thanks’ to the threat of having her father harmed or even killed if she continued to rebuke her superior, _a Marleyan_.

When the red - hot argument was over, Mirielle had exchanged her blushed cardigan for a long, black, hooded jacket ( because it was far more suitable for the long journey) and reluctantly grabbed her backpack that were filled with supplies and put it on her horse’s back before slinging on her leathered satchel.

Once she had said her see - you - soon while embracing each of her fellow comrades, she had sat herself down on the dark stallion, caressing its head for she was glad to see him ( because they are really close and have been partners in crime ever since the day she had joined the Warrior program and he was just an adorable colt.)

Mirielle then returned the bittersweet waved with heaviness in her heart while the knot at the pit of her stomach remained ( due to a gut - feeling that something _might_ happen) as the black horse galloped into the the comfort of the night.

A few hours in : the stallion and her had rested for ten minutes before continuing on because she knows that she needed to get moving as much as she can in the hours of darkness, when all of the Pure Titans are inactive.

* * *

15 HOURS LATER

_10:00_

When morning had arrived, the sun continued with its usual routine of painting its personal canvas. It had used its sophisticated skills to turn the moonless and starless sky into a bright - blue, glassy paradise.

The birds began to sing its dulcet melodies as the crisped breeze kissed its feathers while the vivid, emerald leaves rustled gently. The cold, morning dews, that had formed on the plants and leaves, dropped down — wetting the luscious, dancing grassed and wildflowers that were blanketing the flat ground and hills.

_Still no sign of Titans — that’s good..._

Mirielle thought contently, letting out a yawn while her horse continued to go like the wind, puffing air tiredly out of his mouth for he was not used to galloping for so long. His silky, black mane flowed in the humbled zephyr as his hooves stomped into the damp earth, imprinting it. 

The young Warrior then frowned as she took in the beautiful sceneries of nature before her — her orbs narrowed for she had felt like the world was _taunting_ her. Reminding her that she was stuck in this invisible cage that had its own personal grey, rain clouds hovering above. Shackled down like a tragic slave and can do nothing but stared at the freedom spread out before her. Deep down, she _sadly_ knows that it will never come. However, in her lionhart, the embers of hope still _persisted_.

Mirielle sigh dejectedly then stared down at her stallion, stroking its locks gingerly.“ _Hm._ I think we’ll find a place to rest soon. You’ve work hard, Ne—”

_ **THUMP!!!** _

_H-Huh?..._

The dark headed girl looked around cautiously, her ocean pearls agape with attentiveness while shuddering subconsciously as the horrible and suffocating feelings of butterflies in her stomachs had returned.

_What... was that noise just now?_

_ **THUMP!!!** _

Mirielle gulped, her hold on the rein tightens before whipping it with a loud ‘Hiya!’, encouraging Nero to go faster for she was not taking any chances of encountering that _thing_ that had crossed her mind.

_ **BA - DUMP!!!** _

She exhaled curtly through her nostril, her radiating eyes shot around, the sounds of her own heartbeats and blood rushing was loud in her ears.

** _BA - DUMP!!!_ **

The young Warrior began to breath clumsily. Each exhales and inhales short. Her soft palms were moisten due to the sweats forming on it.

_ **BA - DUMP!!!** _

Mirielle closed her orbs, salty droplets rolling down her temples as she bit down on her soft lip, her black eyebrows scrunched up, forming creases in her forehead.

_Calm down, Mirielle... there’s nothing to be afraid of... just calm down, okay? You have got thi—huh?_

_Huh?_

_HUH?!?!_

The dark headed Warrior‘s world had spun around for a split second but to her — _it had felt like an eternity._ Her brain did not processed that she was flying forward off of her black stallion, who had precipitously came to a halt. When she had finally came to understand what was happening, she did not even have time to shriek in horror for she had smashed face first into the damp grassed _awkwardly_.

Afterwards, Mirielle groaned painfully into the moisten greened, laying still with tears forming at the edges of her eyes for she was_ cruelly_ rendered unmovable. Her small nose was broken and bloodied, her right arm snapped broken like a twig, and her left wrist sprained and swollen. The same goes with both of her ankles, twisted and bulging in flaming red. While her stomach and knees palpitated, purple and scarlet bruises marking her fair complexion rapidly ( it was a hard fall after all — for the stallion was galloping in its max speed.)

Mirielle whimpered as she lifted the upper part of her body up, balancing herself from falling face first with her damaged left hand. Her breath jerked as her orbs widen when she had spotted the reason for why Nero had stopped so abruptly — _because he was afraid_. Because it was his first time seeing the man - eating giants.

_ **THUMP!!!** _

_ **THUMP!!!** _

_ **THUMP!!!** _

Mirielle swallowed, turning her head back hesitantly.

_N-No..._

She thought as she witnessed the group of Titans, whom she was running away from not too long ago, were now approaching Nero and her at an incredible speed.

_F-Fuck...!_

The raven headed Warrior gritted her teeth, narrowing her icy - blue pearls in pure determination to survive, to live, as she shakily stood up. Licking her chapped lip, she limped over to the black stallion while focusing on healing herself. Her wounds were getting better, but not fast enough since she was still trying to figure out how to use it.

_Wasn’t the Warhead Titan meant to be the fastest at regeneration and healing?!?! The fuck is this bullshit?!?!_

Mirielle’s eyes flickered warily between the two group of Pure Titans that were closing in on her from either side, and with each big steps they had taken, her heart would leap like a frog.

“ Come on, boy... _come here_...” She perked up, her left arm outstretched towards the frighten Nero.

The crow - black horse hesitated, however, after a few more seconds of staring at his owner’s warm and worried expressions, he had found himself beginning to walk closer to her, forgetting about the monsters from earlier.

_ **THUMP!!! THUMP!!! THUMP!!!** _

By the time they were standing face to face, Mirielle have fully recovered as she quickly got on Nero, beaming with relief. She then ran her fingers through his black mane.” Good boy!” Following that, she grabbed the rein tightly before he took off with pride.

However, that moment of ease was _short - lived_ for when the dark stallion was a small amount of gallops away from the approaching Titans, one of the Abnormal had dashed at a full speed ahead of its ‘friends’. Once it was an arm - reach away from the young Warrior, its gigantic hand raised up in the air before coming down hastily.

Its palm smacked Nero mercilessly, sending him, along with Mirielle and the backpack, a few feet up in the air before comes crashing down, landing with a loud thud accompanied by bone - cracking noises.

Just for a split second, the dark headed girl’s vision went night - black. But soon when she regained her ability to ‘see’, everything was blurry. After blinking a few times, her eyesights went back to normal as she let out a gasped, seeing her horse lying a couple feet from her, unmoving and barely breathing. She then let out a grunt, gritting her teeth when she realised that her both of her legs were broken, the same with both of her arms.

“ Ne... ro...” Mirielle croaked, her right arm, which she had focused the healing on, was now reaching out for the half - dead stallion.” N-Nero...” She cried out, her nose getting hot and stuffy while diamonds of tears coated her orbs. The doe - eyed girl whimpered in pain : both physically and emotionally, as she shakily stood up. She then fluttered her moist lashes while hobbling over to the her friend, who was at death’s door, with her partially healed legs.

She then halted in her steps when she had arrived, looming over him.” Nero... get _u_—!” Her breath hitched as the salty liquor that she had repressed was now streaming down her face, that had gone sickly pale, while her bloodshot eyes widen for Nero had stopped breathing, his chest no longer moving like earlier.

_Nero... y-you..._

_W-Wait... no..._

_No..._

_NO!!! _

_NO!!! _

_NO!!!_

“ NEROOO!!!” Mirielle shrieked, collapsing to her knees, hunching forward with her fists hitting off of the wet grass. Again. Again. And again while her gut - wrenching screams echoed through the vast land, causing all of the birds to up and fly away.

_Nero... _

_Nero... _

_Nero... I’m sorry__ — if only I have transformed sooner and killed them all. Then... this... _ _this..._

Afterwards, her young body shook with bitter laughters. She laughed and laughed and laughed while a big grinned manifested, as droplets of hot dews left her grieving pearls before falling down like raindrops onto the already dampen greened.

“ Mirielle, you’re still as_ useless_ as you ever were!“

The broken girl shouted, her voice cracking due to the intensity but she did not care for the anger and hatred that she had felt for herself have easily overpowered the pain in her throat and the fear of the nearing danger.

“ You really _haven’t_ changed one bit, have you? You _worthless_ bastard! NOTHING CHANGED AT ALL!!!”

And then : _silenced_ for the maniacal laughter had died down and all that remained was a sad, broken, little girl.

_Nero... _

_Mama... _

_I... can't... I still can't do anything at all..._

_I'm... still weak as ever..._

The Titans proceeded to loom over the demoralised Mirielle, all of their hands reaching out to grabbed her, who had suddenly stopped what she was doing. Her breathing was sluggishly for her wailed of anguish had ceased at that very moment. She then slowing but _eerily_ tilted her head up to stared at them, her eyes vacant — devoided of any emotions like the glass eyes of a porcelain doll, while her rosy lip remained in a horizon line.

_Wait... no... if it wasn’t for you... all of you..._

She knows that they were all turned into these monsters _against their own will_. She knows that they were all stuck in some sort of _endless_ nightmares, unabled to escape while having no controls over what their Titans do. Yet... _yet_ she could not helped but want to kill them. She wanted to make them suffered the worst way possible, the same way unfortunate, _innocent_ Nero did before taking his last,_ painful breath_.

_... none of this would had happened... then Nero... Nero wouldn’t had died!_

And in an instant, Titan shifter’s marks appeared on Mirielle’s face, which was pulled into a deep scowl, while she stood up to face them.“ Don’t you dare touch me! Get away from us, you bastards!” She threatened, her eyes set ablaze with utter rage, giving the man - eating giants a black look as they shown no sign of giving up, angering her even more.”_ Are you deaf?_ If you continued on... I’ll... _I’ll._..!”

The young Warrior’s already clenched fists were pulled even tighter. Her nails dug into her pale fleshed barbarously, leading to blood rolling down her fingers before dripping down on to the pure blades of grassed, tainting it with diabolical red.

“ I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!!!”

Mirielle did not transformed to her confusion, but at the same time — she felt as if everything was _connected_ as some sort of lightning surged through her body, leaving it tingling.

_Huh? W-W-What... was that just now?_

She pondered, her mouth slightly parted in shocked, her black eyelashes fluttering elegantly like the butterflies’ fragile wings before letting out a gasped when the Pure Titans started attacking each -other, devouring their own - kind’s fleshed brutally causing it to _rain blood._

“ They’re... they’re killing one another...” The raven headed murmured to herself at the nightmarish paraded before her, with astonishment visible on her beautiful face as a dropped of blood landed on her cheeks, before evaporating.

A few seconds later, a though crossed her mind.

_Oh yeah, that’s right — it’s one of the Warhead Titan’s abilities..._

After the conclusion, she sigh _disappointedly _for the alluring idea that it was some divine beings helping her out was sadly shattered into millions of reckless shards when she was reminded cruelly that it was this _monster_ inside of her that had saved her mere life. Then, ignoring the colossal bloodbaths before her, she turned around and kneeled in front of Nero. Her delicate hand stroking his head and smooth, black mane.

“ I’m sorry...” She whispered ever softly, sliding her right hand down to closed his eyes. She grimaced in dolorous but did not cry for her orbs was now dried, no longer abled to released anymore tears as she spoke up:” Nero, you can rest in _peace_ now... thank you... for _everything_...” Her raspy voiced was now mellifluous as a gentle breeze kissed her and her stallion, causing their dark locks to dance one last time together in the fresh air.

When she had fully come to term with his death, she used the wounds on her palms ( the ones that she had yet to heal) to transform herself for the _first time _as electric - yellow, lightning struck down onto her.

And then, where Mirielle had once stood was now the Warhead Titan. It was twenty meters as hot smokes swirled around it. It almost had the same features as the War Hammer, the only differences being that it was covered in _black_ instead of white, a glowing inferno - red irises and direful - black scleras while two goat - like, devilish - looking horns situated on either side of its head. 

After turning into a Titan, she done a few trials and errors before ( luckily) managing to construct an enormous shovel - like object, and without wasting anymore time, she began digging into the wet soil. Once she deemed it was deep enough, she strolled around the grassland, before using her gigantic hands to pick up and grabbed as many vibrant wildflowers and fresh leaves as possible before making a soft, aromatic bed out of it in the hole. She then crouched down and gently picked Nero up before placing him down onto it. She stayed in the same position, staring at his now _peaceful_ face.

Closing her eyes briefly, she smiled.

_See you, pal..._

And with a reluctantness in her small heart, she stood up and thrown the dirt that she had dug up on top of the brave stallion. When he was fully blanketed with dark - brown soils, she placed more sweet - scented wildflowers atop of the earth, and with one last bittersweet glanced — she left for the Walls.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even got the last chapter's art done but I didn't want to delay the release of this chapter any longer so that's why it's out... :(  
Anyways! Enough of my rant and as always : I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to check out my AOT arts on my Instagram or Tumblr ☛ @sainterenyeager


	5. A Special Bystander

PARADIS

_12:35_

**Third Person’s POV**

After Nero’s burial, the ocean - blue vault of Heaven was soon blanketed in _death - grey_ clouds, casting shadowed upon the vibrant meadow as the leaves and the fresh buds and the tipped of the grassed swayed _unearthly_ in the crisped breeze. 

Then suddenly, there was a clapped of thunder as the first sky’s sickly, saccharine nectar dropped on to the earth like the first tear of a beginning of a long mourning. And following shortly were an army of goosebumps - making - dewdrops, which had escaped from the flood gate of the gloomy vault.

Most of the translucent pearls seeped into the dampen soil while some pitter -pattered on the vegetations and the running Titan — springing back gleefully in the misty air after the impacted before going back down, remaining still after.

The melancholic _yet_ honeyed rainfalls and earthy fragranced, that had risen from the land, continued for a while before Mirielle had stopped in her tracked, puffing out a hot breath from her gigantic mouth, which in turned had twirled gracefully up into the chilly air as her eyes widen — the dull, dimness of it now replaced by an enchanting shined with a sun - kissed glow. And all at once, she felt relieved washed over her youthful body as the sky reverted to the way it was before that _wretched incident_ for the sun had came out again. Its old - golden beams penetrated the fluffy, white clouds like a sharp knife before shining upon one of the Walls, making it stand out from the naturalistic sceneries as if some _higher being_ was showing her that _this_ is the place.

Raindrops dripped from the tipped of the smooth leaves and the sweetly - scented petals, wetting the drenched greened even further. A couple minutes have gone by since the unforeseen downpour had came to an end, and this cruel world was once more illuminated with warm, sentimental tints. 

The Warhead Titan remained still on its knees, which had imprinted into the soaked earth as scorching fumed left its body rapidly for Mirielle had departed from the nape so that she could traveled the remaining journey on foot, and also because she was at her _limit_.

Her dark - brown combat boots nuzzled into the bladed of the glossy grassed with each steps she had took, as she hugged and rubbed herself up and down to warm up. She blinked away the cold, her black, alluring lashes fluttering ever so beautifully like the butterflies’ lovely _yet_ fragile wings.

Luckily, the clattering of Mirielle’s teeth had came to a stop when the sunshine had heated up the nature - filled surrounding into a perfect temperatures. 

Just as her right foot landed onto the squelchy greened, a _familiar_ noised made its way to her ears, filling it up with melodies of multiples horses galloping. This prompted her to turn her head around eagerly, her ocean eyes full of curiosity and _hope_ because she had noticed that it was not too far from where she was, as a matter of fact : _it seems to be heading towards her direction._

Mirielle then closed her orbs, blocking her own visions as she focused on the sounds.

_One... _

_Two... _

_Three... _

_Four... _

_Five..._

_FIVE?!?!?!_

She clinked her tongue in anger as the amount of horses heading her way_ increases. _

The black haired Warrior then blinked away the blurred while feeling a little — NO, feeling _very _disheartened that it was not her comrades, so to her, that can sadly only mean one thing : _it was the Eldians of Paradis. _And she did not planned to encounter them this _soon._

Mirielle proceeded to look up into the Summer - blue sky, her arms crossed loosely. _Hah_. _Commander Magath said to make my own way here, not to go inside. Maybe I should just hide and wait around until everyone is here... but... but the only reason I got here early was because of that power..._ She uncrossed her small limps so that she could rubbed her temples in a soothing, circular motions as an annoying headache manifested. _And if they kept by the plan _— _they will get here in five days as expected but... I don't have any food or water or shelter. __I... I can’t wait that long..._

The dark headed girl then scanned the area,_ furrowing_ slightly. 

_Especially with all the Titans lurking around... _

Mirielle then scratched her head that had became itchy due to the stress as she chewed on her fat bottom lip, contemplating deeply before covering her blue orbs with her eyelids, letting out a bitter flow of air while a gentle wind kissed her fair skins as it dragged her long, silky, black hair into another romantic danced.

Throwing her head back slightly after the fleeting silenced ( for a decision was made) as she revealed her beautiful eyes, that was now crackling with flame, to the world once again as she glanced over the meadow for anything that could possibly helped her.

And ‘fortunately’, at that moment, her bright pearls landed on a rock, to which had caused her to swallow her saliva laboriously as the galloping of horses got _closer._

* * *

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

Keith Shadis and his men were heading for their homes with guilt and heaviness in their heart from yet another ( but not surprising) failure of an expedition. 

An eerie silenced remained among the soldiers throughout the journey but it was _not_ a shocker to them or are they bothered to break it, for they had sadly became _accustomed_ to it after so many unsuccessful operations. 

The air lingered with stomach - churning thickness and tenseness, the opposite of smooth, light and easy. The textured of it was like honey, but just take out its delicious sweetness and replaced it with mud and sweats while the aroma consisted of mainly foul blood and tears.

The guilt - ridden Keith was deep in his own little world, and if it was not for all of the times he had faced the Titans, he would have not developed the ability to adapt with haste and take actions during emergencies or life - threatening situations. And those special skills of his was put to test when he pulled on the reins, stopping the fast horse with no problem. The back of his callus hands and wrists’s veins were bulging green and blue from the tight hold he had on the restraints as his tall stallion loomed over Mirielle, who had appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of their tracks.

“ What the? _Are you cra_—?!” The tall soldiers halted his sentenced as he unintentionally grimaced when his sullen gazed fell on to the wound on the black haired girl’s dainty forehead while blood continued to gush out of it diabolically. It dripped from the injuries and fluttered passionately in the fine air like pretty rose petals before landing on to the lively bladed of grassed, and befouling it.

“ P-Please...” Mirielle rasped, her legs wobbling. She then hiccuped and shuddered, crystal tears prickling her sky - blue pearls as she gave in to her trembling lower limbs and fell on to her knees into the earth — helplessly like a rag doll as her warm breath faltered,”... _help me_...”

Following her pled for aid, Keith grated his teeth off of one another before rubbing his face, that had aged with time, while letting out a groaned for he had felt a sense of déjà vu.

_First Grisha. Now this? _

It’s not that he does not want to help her — she just happened to appear at a very wrong time because not too long ago : he had led many of his soldiers to their ( mostly pointless) deaths, the expedition came to naught and now he have to deal with some wounded, lost kid that was disobeying the law — and this to him, had officially sank his day deeper into the bottomless chasm of the arcane sea.

_Give me a break... _Pinching the bridge of his nose, he clenched his eyes as an unthinking, annoyed exhale left his chapped lip.

" Zoë.” 

The named soldier proceeded to respond with an overly fiery ‘Yes, Sir!’ while Keith jumped off of his stallion with ease and liquid movement." Attend to my horse.” He ordered, not bothered by Hange’s dynamic voiced for he was used to it, as the woman complied and watched over, both his and hers horses.

After a couple steps, Keith stopped and crouch down in front of the shaken Mirielle. He then took out his crystalline, white handkerchief and wiped the dirt and dried blood, that were dimming her seraphic features, with his zephyr - like touched as he asked her 'Can you walk?'

A second after, he clicked his tongue annoyingly ( towards himself), realising that the young girl was probably too shaken up to even be able to stand on her own two feet.” Actually, that’s a _stupid_ question — forget about it.” And without a second thought, he scooped the young Warrior into his strong arms and walked towards an empty, wooden cart before placing her down on it, then getting onto it himself.

Mirielle remained still, fairytale - like waterfalls caressing her passionate - red cheeks, as she hugged herself, quivering like a cat that had been thrown into the freezing water. And as for Keith, he did not let a word passed his mouth as he absorbed her, gesturing for one of the soldiers to fetch him a comfy blanket while cleaning then bandaging her sickening wound. Once he was finished, he took the muddy - brown cover from the soldier’s hand along with a quick ‘Thank you.’ before draping it onto the girl’s smaller frame.

“ Why are you out here?” He broke the silenced, making sure that his toned was lamblike when speaking to the frighten girl." What happened?”

Mirielle took a quick glanced at Keith before directing her attentions back to his dark boots, despited it being quite boring — but she would rather focused on it then meeting his piercing eyes, for she feared that if she does — he will know that she was his _enemy_." There was a _woman_. She was leading me somewhere, but I... _I don’t know who she was_.” Her small exhaled stammered as she pulled the wool blanket tighter into her body, trying to trap in as much heat as possible." Then... then out of the blue : a T-Titan appeared and I... I can’t... _I can’t_ remember anything after that. All I know was that I was scared and kept on r-running and _running_. Following my narrowed escaped, everything had gone completely black — and then I woke up and ran into you guys..."

Keith then scanned her face, looking for any clues that she was lying, before speaking up:” Do you remember anything? Like your parents or where you lived?”

Mirielle, pursed her pink kisser while shaking her head joylessly." _No._ Nothing, Mister.” Tears glossed over her bewitching eyes once more as her kissable lip and chin juddered," _My parents?_ I don’t _even_ know if I have one. If I do, then I... I can’t remember their faces at all.” The lovely droplets of diamonds dripped from her icy pearls, before she held her faced with her dainty hands, her shoulders jumping up and down." Is there... something _wrong_ with me, Mister?” She muffled.

Keith remained still, both in actions and words, trying to digest what is being told and unfolding before him. Then, with rare, pocket - sized smile on his lip, he patted her head." Name?” 

The raven headed Warrior raised her head, blinking back the remaining tears. She did not returned the grinned. Nevertheless, she was thankful to his kind gestured and tender touched." Mirielle._ Just Mirielle_.” She murmured ever so softly and smoothly like the nostalgia - evoking Summer breezed.

“ I see. Nice to meet you Mirielle. I’m Keith Shadis.” He retracted his hand from her soft locks and held it out for a handshake,” Commander of the Survey Corps.” The doe - eyed girl blinked then nodded subtly before shaking his big hand clumsily with her soft ones.

Following their introductions towards one another, Keith’s expression had soon turned serious while a sudden Arctic wind embraced them, sending locks of hairs and manes and green cloaks into a slow, calm sea waves.

Mirielle’s blue pearls then flickered nervously between the older man in front of her, who was sitting on his heels, and the other soldiers that were listening, their faces as _stern_ as their Commander.

Keith rubbed his wrinkled forehead before resolving to telling the young Warrior what he had contemplated to say or not:" _Look_.” He paused, inhaling and exhaling thoroughly, his black eyelashes fanning his dull, hazel orbs." It appeared to be that you may have suffered from amnesia and also... it’s a _crime_ to go outside the Walls.” He moisten his dried lip swiftly with his tongue.

After biting the inner part of his right cheek, he ruffled Mirielle’s silky hair for he had caught on to her worried expression, trying to reassured her with his muted affectioned."_ Presuming_ that the woman that you were with was your mother — she was the one that committed the crime, _so rest easy_. I’ll make sure _nothing_ happen to you, Miss Mirielle.” Finishing what he had wanted to say, Keith patted her head one last time, flashing a dimmed smile ( to which she had returned with a small, genuine one) before getting off of the dark - brown, timbered cart, his heart feeling somewhat lighter like a _pure_, white feather. Pulling his smiling mouth into a thin, stricken lined, he climbed back up on to his stallion along with a quick ‘Thank you’ to Hange.

Once he was seated : _the Survey Corps were all set again for their journey back home._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got Ch.3's art done ( Hurray!!!) so please feel free to check it out :) ( along with all of the other AOT arts) on my Instagram or Tumblr ☛ @sainterenyeager  
And as always : I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one! <3


	6. Hello, Goodbye

SHIGANSHINA DISTRICT

30 MINUTES LATER

_13:05_

**Third Person’s POV**

The bell chimed, its thundering melodies pervaded the colourful town on the south edge of Wall Maria : alerting its citizens, along with a _certain_ boy, whose cherubic face had instantly lit up like the burning stars in the void of space.

" The Survey Corps is back!” Eren exclaimed enthusiastically, his forest pearls glimmering passionately and brightly in the same ways as the rays of the sun hits off of the ocean’s crystal - blue veil." The front gate is_ gonna_ open! Let’s go, Mikasa!" He then grabbed the black haired girl’s right wrist hastily, earning a lamblike ‘Ah.’ from her parted, parfait - pink lip.

Looking back at his adopted sister with briefness, he continued:" It’s the_ triumphant_ return of the heroes!” And then — in a wordless acquiescence and stoical expression, the Ackerman let the fiery boy dragged her towards the direction of where the Survey Corps was, as fresh zephyr kissed their tight skins and fine locks while their small footsteps go pitter - pattered.

The moment Eren had arrived, irritation took over him as a scowled formed on his innocent featured due to the fact that both of the sidewalks were crowded with people who had came to see the Survey Corps ( and along with the fact that he was short as well) making it near impossible for him to get a good looked at his idols.

“ _Damn_. I can’t see.” He hopped around like a bonny rabbit, trying to peek through the small gapped between the tall men and women, who had paid no heed to him.

Shortly afterwards, he had finally, and _luckily_, found two timbered box by a wall. Then, with relief and excitement, he jogged over before hopping on one, Mikasa following closely as usual.

A wide - mouth grin manifested as Eren locked eyes with Erwin, who had blinked in bewilderment before turning his head away immediately in shame and guilt— his choice of actioned stirring confusion in the _unenlightened_, younger boy.

The brunet proceeded to glance around before his breath jerked unintentionally. His body were stiffed like one of them _heroic_ stone statued, as an intruding lumped formed inside his little throat while his irises shrunk in fearfulness and uttered shock for he had caught sight of all the soldiers that were either _injured_ or _half - alive_ or_ dead_ — now understanding the _grim_ reasons for Erwin’s cold gestured.

Seeing the woeful, unsurprising conditioned of the Survey Corps, citizens began to _talk_ among themselves, making _unasked_ for comments.

“ Why are there so few of them?”

“ A bunch of them were eaten.”

“ This is what you _get_ for going outside the Walls.”

“ Moses! Moses!”

Eren’s mouth remained agape as he turned his head slightly, looking at the direction where a feminine’s voice, that was laced with extremed worried, had emerged.

“ _Um_. My son, Moses... I _can’t_ find him.” The fretful woman mumbled, glancing around gingerly as she walkedout from the crowd and over to Keith.Furthermore, when she had stopped in front of him — she grabbed onto his green cloak without a second to spare, her fists tighten onto the disheveled fabric before uttering ‘Where is my son?’ with a soft heartbrokenness, as if she knew what had happen but decided to feign ignorance so that she could _avoid_ the cruel reality.

Keith _just_ stared at her.

At first glanced it may seemed cold - hearted and lacking compassion, but once you teared down his orbs’ façade— it revealed that it was actually drowned in the bottomless sea of guilt and self - loathing.

Breaking the eye - contacted, he directed it towards the soldier to his left, whose right eye was covered in snow - white bandages with a little bit of blood seeping through it.

" It’s_ her_, Moses’ mother. Bring _it_ here.”

Her sunless, hazel eyes remained on Keith as he finished, while she retracted her hands ever so tenderly, taking a small, wobbly step back — the expression on her face was ones of confusion and fear, as _something_ landed on her palms.

With a slight hesitation, she tilted her chin downward, staring vacantly at a _saintly - white_ piece of cloth that had been sullied by the sinister - red liquid. She looked back up at Keith again with other - worldliness, looking for any doubt on his sun - kissed face, _to only find none_. Then, she returned her attention back to the mysterious piece of cloth : unravelling it clumsily with haste.

Once it was disentangled, the woman caught sight of her son’s bloody and battered, _decapitated_ arm— which instantly prompted her to cover it as a gasped escaped her lip that had dried up. She hunched over, her shoulders shook up and down as a blood - curdling cried erupted from her raspy throat.

" That was the _only_ part of him we could salvage.” Keith confessed, his tones and expression were flat and undecipherable as usual.

The brokenhearted mother then landed onto the ground with her rear, hugging the sole remained left of her dear son while Eren, Mikasa and the other bystanders looked at her with _pity._

Keith did not speak and proceeded to crouch down in front of her." But... my son... was _useful_, right?” Her croaky murmured broke the heavy silence, resulting in the guilt - ridden man letting out a quick, shaky breath at the enquiry as the woman continued, mournful liquor trickling down her sullen cheeks." He might... not have been a _hero_, but...” She raised her head and leaned closed to Keith’s surprised face,"... he at least died _helping_ mankind fight back, right?!”

A crisped, eerily breath of wind blew over them prior to Keith snapping out of the state of shock. He then quickly replied ‘Of course!’ before going silent, his breath caught in his throat as he stared into the emptiness." No...” He said with his raspy voice under his breath with uttered remorse,"... during _this_ mission, we... _No._ Even after_ all_ of our missions...” Keith clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth:"... we_ still_ haven’t made any progress! Because of my _incompetence_ — I’ve just gotten soldiers killed left and right for _nothing_!” Due to his ghastly confession, the citizens and the _childless mother_ stared at him in outright disgust as he continued, streamed of hot tears rolling down his bronze face." And we haven’t learned anything _useful_ about the Titans!”

Once he had voiced out loud what he had _probably_ kept bottled up in himself for a long,_ long time_ — an unbearable forced of noiselessness hung over the already tensed atmosphere.

Mirielle’s black eyelashes fluttered a couple times, blinking away the drowsiness ( for she was woken up by the commotion) before sitting up dazedly, scanning the crowd’s faces that had changed from disgust to pure _surprise_.

_H-Huh...?_ She was confused. _Very_ confused.

A million thoughts ran through her head as she continued to look around like a headless chicken — wondering what the hell is going on. About a minute of sheer disorientation had gone by, and ultimately she had fully processed that she was _now_ inside the Walls, resulting in her letting out an understanding sound, which had came out _seraphically._

“ Oh my god. Don’t tell me that’s a_ child_...?”

“ Yeah. _It is_ a child...”

“ And _heretic_ at that.”

Were the noticeable remarks made by the Eldians of Paradis.

Feeling somewhat self - conscious and nervous due to all of the stares, she resolved to lying back down and _maybe_ get some good sleep. However, before that could happened, she locked eyes with Eren.

It _may_ had been fleeting like the beauty of the cherry blossom — but to the both of them, it was something _memorably._

_Wow. His eyes..._

Mirielle thought while lying back down onto her back, the apples of her cheeks slightly flushed as she stared into the elysian vault of Heaven, with her mouth partially opened. Shortly after, she let out a babe cough for she had forgotten to breath due to the fact that she was _completely_ enchanted by the brunet’s bewitching pearls, which had managed to engrave itself into her brain like a parasite, refusing to leaved.

The earth and the sky may had been separated, but to her, by witnessing his orbs — she was convinced that the two superlunary beings had somehow made contacted and handcrafted this romantic masterpiece. It was paradisiacally emerald and flourished, like the chilly atmosphered and the morning dewdrops during Spring, or maybe the wondered of mountains that was filled with fairytale - like forests and waterfalls. The small, yet noticeable tint of blue was identical to the cloudless sky and the arcana of the refreshing, Summer ocean. It was like the reflection of Paradise itself and she had found herself wanting to just plunge right in.

And for those ephemeral moment, she felt the colours of loneliness faded away while the coldness that she had felt for so long was now replaced with a light touched of homely warmth for freedom had embraced her — filling her nostrilled with its enthralling, flowery fragranced.

Eren’s eyes was_ truly_ a sight to behold.

Then not long after, Mirielle gradually descended into a deep slumbered as one final thought came to her mind : _how could something so beautiful exist in this cruel world?_

* * *

TROST DISTRICT

4 HOURS LATER

17:05

Little by little, the sun kissed the horizon — causing its love - struck emotions to reflect itself onto the glassy sky, while bathing the cushiony clouds and the earth in a scorching passionate - red.

Animals, both domesticated and wild, were getting ready for nightfall. Some returning to their owners houses, and some resting on trees, bushes or holes. However, unlike the others : the innocent skylarks continued to soar in the warm - hued - empyrean, rebelling against their tiredness so that they could feel the crisped zephyr caressed their feathers — it was sincerely the most freest sensation, making it the envied of many _humans_ and _caged animals._

The nightingales sang its euphonious tunes as Mirielle slowly sat up straight. The sienna blanket draped off of her small body while she rubbed her lidded orbs, letting out a humble yawned as a pocket - sized diamonds of tears formed at the cornered of her icy eyes. She proceeded to lift her arms up and stretch while cracking her neck, letting out a few moans for the stiffness was gone. Then, dropping her arms down, it landed on something light.

_Hm?..._

Mirielle looked down questioningly, seeing a piece of folded paper crushed under her soft, right palms — and out of curiosity, she promptly grabbed it and held it to her face, her ocean pearls scanning over each words:

_To Ms Mirielle,_

_ I am sorry to inform you that at this moment all of the orphanages and shelters are full. Luckily, I had a talked with the food storehouse’s owner and he agreed to let you stay as long as you want. However, if you happened to come across orphanages or shelters with vacancies, do feel free to stay there. Just show them this letter to confirm that it is I who is putting you in there._

_Best of luck,_

_Keith Shadis_

A subconscious smile manifested on her cherry lip while her innocent cheeks dusted with rosy shades. She let out a soft breath and folded the paper gingerly before putting it inside the warm pocket of her black jacket.

Her wintery orbs then scanned the dusty placed before landing on the exit. Her expression remained neutral, nevertheless she was content.

After folding the blanket neatly, she began to make her way there before a voiced called out ‘Leaving so soon, young lady?’ prompting her to twist her neck back with inquisitiveness. Then, her crystal - blue pearls landed on a middle - aged man, who was just standing by the walls.

His back were straight and sturdy in a professional - looking - way as he held a wooden basket filled with brötchen in his big hands. His golden locks and the subtle lined of grey, along with the noticeable sideburn : shone ever so pleasantly as his light, earthy orbs glinted." I don’t think it’s a good idea to go out with_ that_.”

“ With what?” Mirielle asked, turning her body around fully to the older man’s direction.

Creased then manifested at the cornered of his eyes while the wrinkled near his mouth deepen for a small smile formed on his angelically - tendered lip as he tapped his forehead, causing the young Warrior to let out an ‘Ah.’ for she felt somewhat idiotic for not realising what he was referring to at the start.

“ _Oh._ How rude of me.” He stated, stepping forwards before stretching his calloused, right hand out." I’m Walter Wagner and you’re Mirielle...” He paused, before parting his lip again." _Just_ Mirielle, right?”

The young girl nodded, twinkling politely as she shook Walter’s hand." I’m assuming you’re the owner of this place?” She enquired of him, the smiled remained on her glossy kisser to show her appreciation towards his kind acts. He nodded before holding up the basket." Hungry?”

Just as Mirielle was about to decline, her stomach rumbled, leading to her countenanced to flush like ripen strawberries as Walter let out a light - hearted chuckled." _Here_.” He declared, dropping a warm brötchen onto her gentle palms. She glanced at him and mumbled a quick ‘Thank you.’ before munching away, her cheeks puffed out like a greedy squirrel with acorns in its mouth.

“ You know —_ it’s nice._..” Walter stated serenely under his breath as he broke the honeyed silence while gazing dreamily into the warm streaks of light that was breaking through the high, glassed windows. Mirielle proceeded to look up at him questioningly as she chewed the remaining bread in her mouth. He then let out a soft sigh as he stared at her from the corner of his welcoming eyes, before handing out another brötchen." What’s nice?” She asked, sinking her teeth into the succulent bread before tearing it out viciously.

“ To have company.” He answered without a second thought as he twinkled at the younger girl, who had taken a break at what she was doing.

Mirielle felt her heart skipped a beat for the pitifulness towards the man began to grow in her." _Oh_. I... _I see_...” Trailing off, she began to play with the half - eaten brötchen.“ You... do you _not_ have a family?” The doe - eyed girl inquired after a short break, pursing her lip slightly as her crystal - blue pearls bounced around the run - down, food storehouse.

Walter proceeded to perk up happily ‘I do’ before halting in his words as the seraphical smile dropped from his slightly aged face — his sienna orbs quivered ever so slightly, as if he was holding back tears:" Well I... _I used to._..” Afterwards, Mirielle bit down on her bottom lip as she closed her eyes while a hot sigh escaped her partially opened mouth, before she uttered ‘Sorry...’

He then blinked at the girl’s apology before ruffling the back of his head with a closed - eyed - smile." No. Please, don’t apologise.”

“ But I... I feel like a _should._..” She stated, tilting her head slightly as she scratched the back of her right ear with her index finger,"... because it seems like I hit a _pretty_ sensitive subject.”

The blond man’s mouth was agape as he stared at the young girl’s maturity, before a gentle grin settled on his face. He lifted his left hand up, and placed it on the crowd of her head, patting it ever so tenderly." Aren’t you quite sensible for your age?” Walter joked, provoking a playful pout from Mirielle, who had swatted his hand away with haste while complaining that he was going to mess her hair up, to which had caused a dulcet laughter to erupt from his manly throat.

“ _Hmph_. Anyways...” Mirielle piped up, scratching the area above her night - black eyebrows, her face slightly blushy:"... thanks for the food and shelter. By the way is... is it okay if I go for walk, just so that I could _familiarised_ myself with this area.” Once that question had left her blossom - tinted kisser, the air had turned to the_ oh - so familiar_ heaviness.

Walter proceeded to rub his forehead sheepishly while his lip pulled into a straight line:" Right now, I _wouldn’t_ go out there if I was you.” His responds provoked a look of confusion from the the raven headed Warrior, who had immediately asked ‘Why is that?’

“ _Well._ You see...” The brown - eyed man paused, chewing on the bottom of his pink lip while his brows pressed against one another as he searched in his brain for the right words and answers." Wall Maria had... had been breached and as of right now—Huh? W-Wait!” Walter instantly cried out, dropping the basket of brötchen as he took a couple harsh clomps so that he could halt the frantic Mirielle in her steps.

“ _Stop!_ It’s not something that a child _should_ witness!” He declared, his crackling voice was laced with worries as his gripped on the young girl’s right arm tighten.

" No! You don’t get it — I need to go!” Mirielle retorted, ripping his hand away as if it was a rag doll with her great strength ( to which had shocked him by a considerable amount) before running out of the door, the soles of her dark combat boots hitting off of the dirty cobblestone road like the cold raindrops from earlier.

A couple minutes had gone by since then and a gasped escaped her mouth as she suddenly stopped by the crowded inland port.

Her ocean pearls proceeded to rake over the_ men_ and_ women_ and _children_, whose faces were filled with great terror, blood and tears while their clothes were all dirtied and bloodied. Their frighten eyes looked as if it can tell a million stories. After observing the unpleasant and sad scenery, she almost regretted not listening to Walter's warning for she felt herself being dragged into the sea of guilt and shame. She placed her trembling, right palm over where her heart was before gripping the fabric as her peachy lip quivered.

Then, fluttering her orbs closed while letting out a stammered of a breath — she shook her head lightly, along with the remorse in her lionheart, away. After reopening her eyes with determination while pulling her dainty hands into a tight fists, she began to make her way into the large crowd of wretched refugees, mumbling ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’ ever so often for she unintentionally bumped into them due to the lack of space.

Mirielle continued to search, and search, and search, but to her distressed — _non of her friends could found anywhere_. And with each, agonising seconds passing by, her heart rates began to increase for panic had rapidly crawled up onto her like _pesky_ insects.

Then, as if some higher being had listened to her desperate prayers — a _familiar_ voiced called out her name, prompting her to whip her head around with great speed, some might have even said that she had _snapped_ her own neck.

_T-Thank god!..._

Mirielle fumbled for words as happy tears coated over her relief eyes. She proceeded to rush towards them, not even bothering an apologies as she pushed and shoved herself through the demoralised peoples.

After she had arrived, and before she could _even_ get a word out : Reiner pulled her into a bone - crushing hugged as he repetitively said to himself ‘thank god.’ The blond was luckily snapped out of his dreamland when the younger girl tried to say something, but her voice was dulled out by his long jacket that was pushed right up into her face ( it was honestly borderline suffocation) — but eventually, he realised that she was saying that she _couldn’t_ breath so he pulled away : a sheepish smile on his cherry - hue kisser. The girl then pout light - heartedly as she rubbed her cute nose while glaring dagger into the blond, who kept on apologising.

Reiner only came to a stop, along with a blushing face, when Mirielle had flicked his forehead with a celestial smile plastered on her enchanting lip as she told him that it was okay. She proceeded to ask what had happened to Annie, who was asleep in Bertholdt’s arms, as a worried expression present itself on her delicate face.

“ S-She’s exhausted from _bringing_ us here...” The tall Warrior replied, a droplet of sweat rolling down his sun - kissed temples as he adverted his gazed. The blue - eyed girl scratched her forehead, pursing her lip confusingly.“ Why would she _have_ to bring you here? Wasn’t Mar... cel...”

Mirielle stopped, her crystal pearls flickering between the two nervous boys warily before turning around slightly while moving her head side to side, hopelessly searching for the boy that she loved." Speaking of Marcel — w-where is he...?” She asked, a stern yet _concerned_ looked emerged on her paradisiacal countenance.

However, _no words escaped Reiner’s and Bertholdt’s mouth_ — only adding more to Mirielle’s fretfulness.

“ Huh? What’s_ going_ on? Why are you _not_ answering me?” Mirielle murmured ever so ethereally, her rose lip barely moving. A part of her wanted them to answer and the other part did not for she fear that it was something that she would _regret_ ever asking. Blinking back the mistiness surrounding her eyes, her attention landed on Reiner, whose smile was somewhat crooked and shaky. Then after a slight hesitation, the blond decided to question her about the head wound, totally ignoring the girl's enquiries.

It was clearly a façade to hide_ something_, and Mirielle could tell — and because of that reason, that had infuriated her even more.

“ You guys...” She uttered, her voice cold and spine - chilling like the ending November’s breezed : signaling that Winter was nearing. " Answer me, _now._” She ordered for she was having non of the boys' foolish masquerade.

Reiner's mouth proceeded to open and close. It looks as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words or ways to deliver it. He then tilted his head to his left, making eye contacted with Bertholdt, who nodded his head subtly with a hint of reluctance and fear. After that, he let out a sullen sigh as he locked eyes with the girl he loved, fully ready to give her the answer that she had waited for.

“ Marcel’s dead.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 4 art is done so please check it out ( along with all of the other AOT arts) on my Instagram or Tumblr ☛ @sainterenyeager  
And as always : I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to drop a comment!
> 
> I'll see you in the next one! <3


	7. Is That The Devil Who Crawled Out Of The Crevice?

**Third Person’s POV**

_“ Marcel’s dead.”_

Those two simple, _simple_ words had somehow _miraculously_ thrown Mirielle’s world into a menacing whirlpool of confusion as she found herself in a state of total, _God - fearing_ \- blankness.

Reiner and Bertholdt stood still, sweating and swallowing their thick, builded - up saliva ever so often due to the crushing silenced, while the girl before them continued to wear an _indecipherable_ expression.

Then, to their horror — a _haunting_ giggle left her tempting lip. Her elfin shoulders trembled as she wiped the dews from the edges of her glassy eyes away. Once she finished along with a low - pitched exhaled, her right hand raised up and patted the blond’s sturdy shoulder, the playful smile still visible.

" Ha_—ha—_ very funny. Enough with the jokes_. _Where is he? _Knowing_ Marcel, he probably bribed you into doing this.” She proceeded to retrieve her seraphically - gentle palm, shaking her head in a disbelieving fashion while muttering tongue - in - cheekily under her breath ‘Always such an irksome prankster.’

“ W-What? _No_...” Reiner murmured as he continued to gawk at her, eldritch shadows casting upon his frighten orbs. After gulping, he gritted his teeth like an untamed beast baring its fangs, as he placed both of his hands on either side of her shoulders, gripping it with roughness." You _don’t_ get it...”

The grinned on Mirielle’s angelical face remained undisturbed, _however_ : it was easy to tell by the twitching of the corners of her pink - petal lip and onyx brows — that she was annoyed, _very_ annoyed, but she was trying _very_ hard to hide it." No. _You_ don’t get it,_ Reiner_. Enough with this _childish_ trickery and tell me where Marcel is.”

“ _Mirielle_.” Bertholdt piped up docilely with his honeyed voice, prompting his two friends to direct their attentions towards him." He’s...” The brunet paused, chewing meekly on his lip:"... he’s telling the_ truth_.” 

Her black - femme fatale - lashes fluttered open and close like the flapping wings of the crows, who had came here to either feast on the dead citizens or purely to watch the misfortunes of the humans. After a couple blinks, she smirk crookedly, scratching the back of her head.

" _Right_.” She stated, rolling and stressing the ‘r’, her sinful tongue dripping with venomous sarcasm. Crossing her arms and tilting her head to her right, she continued:" The both of you must think I’m _real_ dumb, huh?”

Her statement caused Bertholdt to gasp before blurting out ‘What? No’ while his gentle, tearful pearls quivered like the crisp waves. Reiner simply scrunched up his nose and bit the inside of his cheeks — he looked torn between being sad or annoyed. 

“ Would _you_...” The blond took a deep, trembling exhaled, his chest rising up before going back down." Please... would you _just_ listen to _u_—?!“

Reiner was rudely cut off by Mirielle, who had leaned her hypnotising face closed to his surprised one. Her penetrating moon - blue eyes sank its fatal fangs into his innocent, hazel orbs, while her blasphemous mouth parted," No! _You_ listen to me!” She roared domineeringly, jabbing her right index finger aggressively into his chest, over and over again." Marcel...! _Marcel Galliard _was picked by those _disgusting_ Marleyans to be our leader for this operation. Why? Why do you think that's the case? Oh! _That's right_ — it's because he’s strong! _So_ strong! He’s smart! Reliable! Kind! You name it! So... so what _makes_ you think...” Mirielle stopped, clenching her pearly - white teeth while her chin juddered like the rest of her small, fragile body.

Crystal of searing tears rolled down her blooming cheeks, one after another like the dead, sunny leaves in Autumn. Then, letting out an abrupt breath through her nostril, she attempted to speak up once again but ceased to do so when her voice came out cracked and muted. She proceeded to lid her orbs with annoyance as she cleared her throat, before trying once more:"... what makes you _think_ that I’ll believe _you_...?”

_This_.

This was sad. 

_Unbearable_ sad and Reiner _wanted_ to cry so badly.

As a matter of fact, Bertholdt couldn’t keep it together and was already crying. The warm dews of his naturalistic pearls streamed down his childlike, tan face before descending towards the ground or Annie’s clothes and face.

The blond’s eyes shifted briefly to his tall friend, before going back to the broken girl. Biting down on his ruddy lip, the sinister - red liquid prickled his guilty tongue.

_I... I have to do it... I have to do it! _

_I have to tell her because one way or another..._ Reiner encouraged himself, pulling his calloused hands into a firmed fists.

Then, while locking eyes with her, he felt himself being pulled by the face into the wondered of the tempting ocean : that is Mirielle’s _gleaming orbs._

_... she’ll find out..._

With that final pushed in mind, he cupped the dark headed girl’s wet face — to which had _unexpectedly_ fitted perfectly in his palms as if it was made for each other ( or _at least_ that’s what he would like to believe). His pearls unthinkingly trailed along the girl’s alluring lip and mesmerising eyes, while he gulped as his heart pitter - pattered. Then, he slowly found himself _doubting_ the decision he had made just a second earlier about telling her how her lover died, for he fear that she would come to hate him.

However, Reiner was pulled out of his artificial world that is his fantasy — when he heard a blood - curdling wailed of one of _their_ victims. It was a _child, _no older than 10, staggering on the cold ground barefooted with daze, calling out _hopefully_ for their family and friends, who will never, _ever_ returned. And sadly, all of these tragedies were caused by them — ‘the chosen Eldian’s Warriors’, who had broken down Wall Maria’s gate and mercilessly led the Pure Titans inside : in_ hope_ of drawing out the Founding Titan.

Realising that there was _no_ turning back for _both_ : accidentally letting Marcel get killed, and massacring the 'Island Devils', he swallowed down his fear and doubt.

" Mirielle...” The warm breath of wind stumbled out of his ajar mouth," because of _me_, M-Marcel... Marcel died...” He stopped, trying to calm his heart (which had began to beat erratically due to the nerves of what he was about to say next) down:" He saved me... a Titan appeared out of _nowhere_. It was about to grab me _b-but_ Marcel... he... _he _pushed me out of the way — sacrificing himself...”

Reiner then grimaced, waiting for a respond. Anything, physically or verbally, he’s ready for it — but _nothing_ came. 

Then, out of the unilluminated paused, a broken ‘H-Ha?’ came out.

It was hard to tell wether Mirielle was smiling or frowning, maybe a mixture of _both_. She proceeded to smack both of his hands away, taking baby - steps back." What...” Pressing her eyebrows together, she began to breathe heavily,” If... if that's the case — why? Why did none of you tried to save him?”

Reiner gritted his teeth as scorching - tears dropped from his heroic pearls, that were now glaring at the cobblestone ground." We... we were _scared_ and didn't know how to react appropriately to that unforeseen situation..." He glanced at Mirielle with his head still hanging low, before fixated his gazed back onto the boring floor." So we ran. I... _I ran_..."

_Nothing._

Nothing at all left the dark headed girl’s mouth, leading to the blond to raised his chin _curiously_. His pupils proceeded to dilate as a frightened gasped left his trembling lip. 

Reiner regretted it. 

He really, _really_ regretted it_._

He _regretted_ telling her the truth. He _regretted_ the choice of lifting his head up so that he could sneaked a peeked of the girl because as of right now, he did _not_ recognised the girl before him.

Mirielle's _orbs._

Theywere filled with so much _blazing_ hatred that he thought that he was standing before _Hell_ itself. And with each passing seconds — she appeared more and more _Devil_ \- like. 

Before Reiner could even uttered Mirielle’s name, he let out a choking coughed as he landed on his knees. He then doubled over while holding the side of his right, fractured ribcage as saliva gushed out of his scared mouth. He slowly brought his head up, trying to beg for mercy through his dried kisser but was not given the chance for he was quickly kicked in his chin, causing him to go flying backward.

“ REINER! You _USELESS _piece of shit!”

Then, letting out an emotionally - unstable war cry, she treaded heavily and noisily over to his fallen, _limp_ body. She proceeded to stomp and kick the blond’s already bloodied and bruised_ face._

" Why? Why? Why? Why did NONE of you tried to SAVE him? You... you_ half - assed_ Warriors!“

Mirielle delivered another hard blow, sending a couple of Reiner’s teeth into the air. It fluttered like the elegant snowflakes in the chilly atmosphere before falling down gracelessly like an army of arrows.

“ You were meant to die, right? Reiner? If I KILL you now — will that _BRING_ Marcel back? Huh? ANSWER ME?!?!”

“ Stop... _Please_...” Bertholdt begged, gleaming droplets trickling down his sullen face as his shaky holds on Annie tighten." _Just stop_...” 

However, his _reasonable_ requested did not made it to the angered girl’s ears, for she was busy beating the _half - unconscious_ boy mercilessly ( if he wasn’t a Titan Shifter — he _would_ have died by now.)

" Fuck! If... _if_ only I have been there then he... _he_—?!"

Then, a manly voice came roaring out ‘Stop!’ and Mirielle was quickly dragged away, kicking and screaming ‘Let me go! / I’ll kill him!’ like a madwoman.

Hannes placed his right hand over her mouth so that he could muffled her screamed of incomprehensible blasphemies as he began to sweat excessively for he struggled to hold the strong girl down." Calm down, young lady! _Please_!” He beseeched as he proceeded to bend his head left and right repeatedly, panicked surging through his worn - out body as he desperately search for his comrades.

Then by some miracles, his orisons was heard for a voice that was filled of worried enquired loudly ‘Hannes! What’s going on?’ Then shortly after, a figured emerged from the crowd that had began to gather around to see the commotion.

“ Phil!” The blond exclaimed with relief, before letting out painful yelped when Mirielle had bit down on his hand, drawing out the iron - tasted liquid. Then, staring at Phil through his squinted pearls, he stated ‘That boy needs _immediate_ medical attention!’ 

Once Hannes had released that crucial information, the black haired Garrison was quick to get into action for he had instantly held Reiner in his arms bridal style while yelling at the onlookers to make way ( to which they did) before jogging away hastily.

Bertholdt _hesitated._

He proceeded to glance back at Mirielle, his teary eyes locking with her enraged ones. He gulped, turning his head away as he started to trailed after Phil, Annie saved and secured in his big, friendly arms.

Hannes then closed his orbs and let out a relaxed sigh due to _two_ reasons — one : the blond Warrior was getting treated for the grave injuries, and two : Mirielle had 'composed' herself.

However, that reassurance was _ephemeral_ for his arms was abruptly forced opened — causing him to blink confusingly for he had _not_ fully registered what was about to happen. The raven - headed girl proceeded to grab his right wrist as she place her rear into his thigh before bending over and squatting. She then aggressively pulled the front, upper part of his whole body onto her small back.

And by the time the blond Garrison had understand_ completely_ what the young girl was doing, he was already plunging forward, a looked of terror on his wrinkled, alcohol - flushed face.

Then in a blink of an eye, Hannes' back was lying on the hard ground, clouds of dusts flying around him as he letted out a couple rusty groans and curses.

Clicking her tongue, Mirielle swirled around and began to make her way through the shocked audience with her quick steps — heading the opposite direction of where Annie, Bertholdt, and _Reiner_ was.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to start the art for ch.5 tomorrow. Sorry I've just been so busy with school lately :(  
Anyways, if you want to check out all of the other AOT arts, it's on my Instagram or Tumblr ☛ @sainterenyeager  
And as always : I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to drop a comment!  
I'll see you in the next one! <3


	8. If There Was Such A Thing As Fate, I Can Only Laugh At How Fickle It Can Be

2 HOURS LATER  
_19:05_

**Third Person’s POV**

During those excruciating hours — Mirielle had spent it dragging her feet around Trost without a destination in her mind, since it was _too_ busy dealing with the silent war. For each_ inhumane_ passing minutes, her emotions continued to change like the Seasons — it was a _never-ending_ cycle of grief that she could not break free from.

Everything was just so, _so_ empty — the streets, this district, everything... and _herself_.

She blinked a few times, trying to produce liquids that could moisturised her colourless, dried - out eyes : which now had became nothing more than a barren paradise. 

Then, _something_ heaved her out of her _hopeless_ thoughts : it was a lonely, wooden bench situated by a brick - lined well near an eerie forest. The bench looked somewhat old due to the dusts, dirts and mosses that were blanketing it. Its legs were also _unstable _\- looking. However, the well was _not_ any better — there were vines interlacing in and out through the cracks of the moss - covered, murky bricks. The bucket was rusty - red while the ropes gave the impression that it could snapped at any given moment.

It does not take a genius to figure out that the bench and well have not been put into serviced for a long, _long time_.

It was somewhat a bittersweet sight to see that at one stage they were new and 'usable', but once their age had caught up to them, they were abandoned by the citizens because nobody was bothered to clean and look after them.

Deciding to take the chances, Mirielle staggered to the timbered bench before plopping down — the bench creaked squeakily under her weight but she did not care. She proceeded to haul her reddish - brown, pleated skirt up to her mid - thighs before beginning to massage her worn - out kneecaps, letting out dolce moans as the discomfort in her joints dispersed like the deuce.

When she was satisfied, she stop kneading them and leaned back onto the back rest, her legs dangled off of the wooden edge motionlessly as she gazed vacantly into the empty sky.

Suddenly, Mirielle's moon - blue orbs widen as a _certain_ though crossed her mind, prompting her to sit up straight once again, her brain on high alert. Lifting her right hand up, she fumbled to look for _something_ under her shirt.

Then, letting out an euphoric and relief sound, she pulled out the necklace before grazing the cool, corps - grey ring with her soft lip. She proceeded to hold it up to her face, examining it with a sweet - sorrow dazed.

_Marcel... _

The raven headed girl thought, clasping her hands tightly with the ring in - between the two, smooth palms. She bended her small back and head forward before pressing her clasped hands onto the warm, blood - stained bandages.

_Damn it Marcel..._

A choking melody proceeded to slip through her gritted teeth.

_We... we promise to... to survive and live for one - another. _ _So why? Tell me..._

_Why did you broke it, you... you big, altruistic idiot?_

Mirielle pondered a question that would sadly, never be answer as she remained in that same position, _wordless_ and _tearless. _

_I... I don’t know what to do anymore..._

A tranquil puff of zephyr stroked against her sweet skins and silky, arcane locks as a squeaking noised emerged in the still atmosphere — mixing in with the song of dancing leaves.

“ Is it okay if I sit here?”

“ Huh? Why go to the trouble to ask?” Mirielle inquired with _withered_ mockery, not even bothering to raise her head up to see _who_ the newcomer was as she placed the necklace back under her saintly - white shirt gingerly.” You_ already_ sat down...”

“ S-Shut up...” There was a brief paused after that half - assed retort, and then — that person spoke up once again:" _Um_. Earlier on today, I... I saw you with the Survey Corps...”

She blinked.

_W-Wait? What...?_

Her curiosity was piqued due to what had been stated, prompting her to lift her head up while turning it to her right. Then, an unintended gasp left her cherry - blossom - hue lip as her widen pearls locked eyes with the bewitching, mysterious emeralds.

“ How... how did you get out there?” Eren asked, his childlike voice laced with inquisitiveness and slight sternness." Or even _better_ — what’s your _reasons_ for leaving the Walls?”

Mirielle opened and closed her mouth like a fish as she batted her dark eyelashes. Again. And again — her brain fumbling for the right reaction and words.“ H-Ha?” She voiced out breathlessly after a transient pause.

The brunet blinked before tilting his angelic face slightly to his right, so that the girl would not get a clear view of his embarrass expression as he scratched his jawline with his right index finger sheepishly." Forget it.” He ordered abruptly, his chubby cheeks dusted with rosiness." That... that was _quite_ forward of me...”

“ I... _uh_—" Mirielle drawn it out, pursing her peachy kisser as she blinked once more, fluttering the dusts away with the black wings of her ocean eyes." Well...” She piped up, rubbing her hairline:"... it was _quite_ bold of you to a ask that when the both of us barely know each - other.” She then placed her lamblike palm on his shoulder, twinkling at him brightly." How about : we introduce ourselves_ first_ and if... if your _really_ want, I’ll tell you everything, okay?” When she finished, he twirled his head around to face her — his sea - green orbs glistening ever so vividly like a cold, ocean spray.

“ Okay...” He murmured as she took back her hand," I’m Eren. _Eren Yeager_, and you are?” However, the young Warrior did not replied to the brunet's confusion.

The girl felt the palpitations vibrated through her dried throat. She proceeded to gloss over her lip ( which had parched due to the nervousness ) with her tongue as her smooth palms began to moisten due to the salty, sticky dews.

_Y-Yeager? _ _What? _ _No. It can’t be right...?_

She was very, _very_ much lost in her own frenzied thought that the waving of a hand in front of her unreadable face go unnoticed.

_He can’t possibly be related to... to Grisha Yeager and Zeke Yeager? _ _I mean, Grisha Yeager is dead and just because you have the same surname as somebody - else, that does not make you related to them, rig—?_

“ Oi!”

A seraphical noise escaped Mirielle's mouth when Eren's two hands had clutched on either of her shoulders, shaking them tenderly." Are you okay?” He asked, concernment noticeable in his mellifluous voice." You seemed... _lost_ and _confuse_...”

“ I...” Her honey - dripping voice drifted away as her glassy, sky-like pearls observed the blue flower that had grown through the cracks of the cobblestone ground, it waltz humbly with the gentle breeze. Strange — somehow when she looked at it she felt at peace with her mind, body and soul.

“ Yeah..." She whispered, before locking eyes with the brunet, an embarrass smile on her peach - blossomed kisser." _Yeah_, I am. Sorry about that— I've just got... a lot on my mind lately.” He shook his head as he hauled back his radiating, sun - kissed hands while she partially parted her mouth after clearing her throat:" I’m Mirielle. Just... _just_ Mirielle.”

The hesitating pause had not gone unnoticed for Eren." Why do you not have a surname?” He asked, cocking his bushy eyebrows and head as Mirielle’s alluring mouth made an ‘o’ shape." Well... _you see_...” She scratched the back of her head, moving her pursed lip around nervously." All I know is my name because I suffer from _amnesia_...”

“ Huh? What? How?” The brunet boy inquired abruptly as he unthinkingly leaned his cherubic face closer to hers:" How did you lost your memory?” The dark headed Warrior did not responded for she was too busy furrowing at how intimately close he was. 

She proceeded to place the end of her right palm on his sun - kissed forehead before pushing it lightly with her sweet - tempered touch. Right after that, he became aware of the message behind her sudden gesture, so he leaned back, stammering over his words as he apologised, his face warm and rosy. Swinging her hand left and right, she said ‘don’t worried about it’, a celestial twinkle on her scarlet kisser. 

Resting her hands neatly on her lap, her mouth blossomed:" I don’t remember much but a woman, whom I presumed was my mother, was leading me somewhere. It was very quiet, _too quiet_. Then..." She gulped loudly, blinking back the _tears_,"... a Titan appeared.” 

The brunet letted out a surprise gasped at the mentioned of the man - eating giant. However, as quick as _that_ expression had appeared — it was just as quick to be replaced by a searing hatred.“ After that, I can’t remembered _much_ except the fact that I was running _non - stop_ before blacking out. And when I had gained consciousness once again, I...” She took a momentarily break so that she could pointed at her bandaged head,”..._I got this_.”

Eren proceeded to grab Mirielle’s hand, clasping firmly it as his pearls became a living inferno of loathing and determination." Your mom... she must have felt the _same_ way as Armin and I.” His gripped tighten even further,” _The hatred of being caged like a cattle._” 

His voice was threatening low. 

So low that it could reached the eternal damnation as his serene, fire - like eyes crackled brightly while menacing embers danced in the storm - grey smokes.

“ I’ll kill them...” He uttered, leering into her heavenly orbs,”... every, last one of _them_...”

Once he had finished, no words or sounds streamed from her ajar, peachy lip. Her moonless - night eyelashes waved up and down as she continued to fall deeper into his wonderland’s orbs.

“ Why...?” She asked softly under her warm breath for she was unconsciously intrigued by the brunet’s sheer determination for revenge." What's the reasons? Why do you _want_ to exterminate them all?”

“ My mom... I...” He ceased his sentence with a nervous expression. Looking down sheepishly at their tangled, youthful hands before pulling away and fumbling a quick ‘sorry’ as his bronze face turned slightly baby - pink ( it was oddly adorable for her for he can just switch his mood with a snap of a finger). Then clearing his throat with a force cough, the fire in his sea - green pearls returned:" _It ate her in cold - blood_. That is why I swear I’ll...,” pulling his sun - soaked hands into a tight fists, he snarled ‘I’ll kill them even if it cause me my life’ as he bared his pearly teeth.

When Eren was done, Mirielle adverted her gazed at the blue, swaying flower. Her crystal - blue pearls wavered while she grabbed a handful of her reddish - brown skirt. Sweats formed on her forehead, temples and tender palms as she gulped, for she felt the weight of the world descended onto her small shoulders.

_Guilt._

That was what was devouring her mercilessly, and in that moment — she began to understand what it must have felt like to be eaten alive by a Titan.

Then, she proceeded to mourn her lack of controlled over her curiosity. 

“ S-Sorry...” The dark headed Warrior broke the suppressing silence with her sugary, remorseful voice.

“ Heh?” Eren uttered, tangy droplets rolling down his tan temples,” Why... why are you apologising?” 

Mirielle bit down on her roseate kisser, ceaselessly flickering her attentions between the arcane flower and the beautiful boy.” Oh. It’s just that...” After trailing away, she puffed out a frail breath before meeting his vivid, forest eyes with her sympathetic ones:"... I’m sorry for your lost and also... for making you recalled that _nightmarish_ inciden—“

“ _Don’t._” He ordered harshly, cutting her off. Then, realising that his tone was a little rough, he letted out an empty sigh while running his right hand carelessly through his Autumn - brown locks." _Look_. It’s only natural to be deeply curious about things because after all it is in _our_... in _human nature_.” After dropping his upper, right limb by his side, he pushed himself off of the tattered, timbered bench and walked a few steps before genuflecting, his childlike body looming over the blue blossom." So don’t apologise because it is not _your_ fault...” His hand outstretched, kissing the soft petals tenderly with his gentle fingers,”... it’s _them_... those filthy _Titans_...”

Mirielle continued to observe Eren with her half - lidded, ashamed orbs.

Oh! The irony!

He told her not to apologise because it’s the 'man - eating giants' fault. However, it was paradoxical for it was hers and her comrades that had caused this tragedy that was beyond words —_ it was them who had gotten his mother killed._

She then rubbed her fingers off of one another unthinkingly, trying to distract herself from the guilt that was swallowing her up. Lidding her crystal - blue pearls, a heavy zephyr escaped her blossom - hue lip as she thrusted herself up with her arms, the bench creaking loudly.

“ You seemed to be _quite_ fascinated by those flower.” She declared, treading over lightly with a lamblike smile, her hands clasped behind her back. 

“ Yeah...” Eren stood up tall, turning to look at Mirielle with his marble - green eyes that seemed to be yearning for _something_,” they’re... they’re the same flowers that blanketed the meadow that Mikasa and I usually went to gather firewoods.”

She looked at him, before turning her body away swiftly," I... _uhhh_... I see...” She really wanted to continue the respond with an apology for bringing up the painful memory that was still fresh in the brunet’s brain, but after a quick contemplation — she choses not to : since she speculated that he would ordered her not to apologise and stated once again that it was the _Titans’ fault._

“ It’s getting dark. I should g—“ Pausing suddenly, he cleared his throat with his fist covering his mouth,” I... um... do you... do you have a place to stay?”

“ A place... to stay...?” She repeated those four words with a bewildered expression. She then grimaced faintly, scrunching up her nose and eyebrows for those words left a sharp, unsweetened taste on her pure tongue.

The reasons for such a bitter reaction was because she believed that no matter where she was (wether it was here or Marley) she could never say that she ever felt truly at home. To her : real home was where you are there by your own_ freewill_, with your love ones. You could do or say whatever you want openly without the pressures of the world or the _forced duties_,because you are safe and sound inside your own warm, place — _not a grim cage that was putting on the homely façade. _

“ Yeah. A place — so do you?” Hauling herself out of the underland with a fluttered of her eyes’ pitch - dark wings, she moved her head up and down slowly, as if she was unsure herself:" I do...” 

“ You don’t seem so sure yourself...” Eren stated, rubbing the back of his warm neck." Why don’t you come back with me? I’m s-sure there’s a _spare_ place for you at Wagner’s food storehouse.”

_H-Huh?_

“ Wag-_ner_...?” The surname flowed from Mirielle’s cherry - rose lip foreignly _yet_ at the same time familiarly. Quirking her dark brows, she asked him softly 'Is it a man name Walter Wagner?'

“ Hm? _Yeah_. I think so.” He answered briskly, pursing his captivating, baby - pink kisser," Why do you ask?”

“ Oh. It’s nothing...” 

That was a _lie_.

It was definitely not ‘nothing’ because multiple questions had been filling her mind up erratically like an overflowed cup : why? Why did Walter decided to let the refugees take shelter at his building? Was it pity? She does not know for sure because he did not seemed to care that much about them earlier, so why? Why the change of heart?

Once more, she was pulled out of her deep thought when a sun-kissed hand tugged on her black sleeve lightly.

“ Come on...” Eren asked, pouting angelically as a light rosiness dusted the apple of his cheeks,”... let’s go back...”

Mirielle blinked bewilderedly, her night - black eyelashes fluttering up and down like the flapping wings of the moths that were heading for the flame.

And then, letting out a happy breath, she smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no art for now. I'm hoping to get it up in a couple days, sorry about that :( but if you want to check out and support all of my other AOT arts, it's on my Instagram or Tumblr ☛ @sainterenyeager  
And as always : I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to drop a comment!
> 
> I'll see you in the next one! <3


	9. Everybody Is A Slave To Something

10 MINUTES LATER

_19:25_

**Third Person’s POV**

Throughout those fleeting minutes, the sun had covered its warm and life - giving body with the blanket that was the blinding - white moon and the starry, serene, night sky. The stupid, winged creatures of the darkness ( also known as the moths) began to surround the flickering lamplights that were illuminating the noiseless, cobblestone path that Mirielle and Eren were strolling through. The night butterflies would continued to foolishly crash and burn into the artificial lights after one another while the human duo were in their own world, chatting happily and _subconsciously_ holding each - others’s welcoming hands.

However, those lullaby - like moment came to a gradual end when the food storehouse’s exit and the _three_ figures that were either standing or leaning against the wall, were in _sight — _and _boy_ were they quick to react when they had spotted the two.

“ _Y-You_...! I was so worried!” Walter cried out with his raspy voice once he had arrived — landing on his knees before Mirielle ( who had let go of Eren's hand with haste) as he placed both of his large, sweaty palms on either side of her small shoulders, shaking it roughly without thinking." I had looked _everywhere_ for you but you were_ nowhere_ to be found. Where_ were_ you?!”

“ _Oh_. I...” She drawn out the ‘I’ for her ocean eyes were fixated on Eren. A worried Mikasa and Armin ( who had _completely_ ignored her presence due to their reasonable concerns for the reckless boy) walled him in with their bodies, their words of distressed were incoherent to her ears due to the fact that they were speaking over one another.

Shooing her curiosity away with a bat of her luscious eyelashes, she made herself peered into the older man’s whiskey - tinted orbs once more,"... I was _just_ wandering the streets because I wanted a breather, that’s_ all_. I’m sorry... for making you worried, Wal—”

“ HA?!" He blurted out, his gripped on her shoulders _tighten_," Sorry is not good enough! You... you _troublesome_ girl!” His watery pearls quivered like the ripples in the muddy pond, while the young girl grimaced and flinched vaguely. Following her subtle reaction, his honeyed eyes soften as he murmured ‘sorry’, making sure that his voice was smooth and dulcet in tone so that it would conveyed his sincere apology to the fullest.

“ I_ told_ you that I was going for a walk!” Eren roared, holding out his right hand while moving it up and down stormily.

“ Yes. Yes you _did_, but...” Mikasa tugged her soft hands into tight fists, her well - looked - after nails dug into the smooth skin of her palms as her charcoal - black orbs glimmered with anger, betrayal and concern,"... you told us that you were _not_ going to be gone for long, Eren. _But you did._ You... you lied to us...”

“ W-What?!” He exclaimed, his tone filled with disbelieve. He proceeded to point his right index finger at the stoic girl in an accusatory manner, his forest - like pearls burning like a wildfire." Yeah, I did say _that_ and guess what? I was only away for like _30_ minutes, so why are you calling me a liar?" He took a break, swallowing down his build - up saliva before stuttering out an angry breath. He then pinched the bridge of his cute nose aggressively, giving the worried girl a black look as he parted his mouth for it was ready to spit out more daggers." You know what? Just stop! I’m _not_ your little brother nor a _kid_, how _many_ times do I have to tell you that? I don't need you babying me for fuck sake!”

With that being said, Eren let out a low, menacing growl while baring his teeth like an untame beast before storming off towards the worn - out building like a brat. Midway through striding angrily, he locked eyes with a confuse Mirielle before adverting his gazed — and for that split second : the girl could have _sworn_ she saw a hint of_ embarrassment_ in his sea - green orbs.

The crestfallen Mikasa and fretful Armin proceeded to look at each - other before hurriedly running after Eren with their tails between their legs.

After a second had passed, Mirielle shook her head once while blinking and commenting breathlessly to herself 'that was awkward' before turning her attention to the older man.“ Those two...” She perked up, her mellow breath mixing in with the zephyr as she quirked her crow - black eyebrows with amusement while the older man got on his two feet,"... who are they?”

Walter's lip made an 'o' shape as he scratched the area above his fair brows." They are that boy's um... Eren's...?" He paused, waiting to see if his assumption was correct, to which it was for Mirielle had moved her head up and down, prompting him to continue." Yeah. Eren's friends : _Mikasa _and_ Armin_. Those two became anxious because he was gone far longer than he had stated, so they wanted to go search for him. But, I stopped them since it was far too late for children to be roaming these dangerous streets, _especially_ during this dire situation. I tried to reassure them by saying that I’ll keep an eye out for that boy and you, so they could wait inside. However, they insisted and, and you know the rest...” The girl then nodded her head while letting out an understanding sound.

As they began to make their ways towards the storehouse, the Warrior grabbed her chin and pondered for a few minutes — trying to recall what she had wanted to ask the older man 10 minutes earlier. Then, letting out a seraphic ‘ah’, she parted her mouth:" Walter?" He responded with a quick 'yes?', a tender smile blossoming on his peachy lip." Why, why are you helping out the peoples of Wall Maria? You did not seemed to care that much about them earlier, so... so why the change of heart?”

Walter proceeded to flutter his golden eyelashes that were as delicate as the bewitching, arcane snowflakes that had waltzed down from the icy clouds. Then, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he closed his pearls and grinned with bashfulness." Oh. It’s just... purely for a _selfish_ reason...” Dropping down his arm abruptly, he stared into the nothingness — an empty smile on his _guilty_ lip as a cool breeze kissed his and the younger girl’s skins and hairs tenderly. 

The earthy windows of his soul were lurking with a sense of_ loneliness_ and _longing_ — a longing for something that was _continuously_ running away from him. It was like a dim light at the end of the dark tunnel : it was always there to look at but_ forever_ unreachable, no matter how hard you tried.

“ What... what _do_ you mean?” Mirielle enquired, sympathising with Walter for _that_ look in his light - brown eyes was something that she was _quite_ familiar with — it was the _hope_ that was unobtainable yet persistently shined in their bottomless - black ocean, as if it was _mocking_ them and cruelly _reminding_ them that they _lacked_ the power to grab it.

“ Well..." He trailed off as if he was out of breath before stating confidently 'I am _not_ that good of a man that I’m making myself out to be' while twinkling bittersweetly at the dark haired girl." When you had ran off, I toyed around with the idea of whether to offer my storehouse as a shelter or not. Then, realising shortly that it comes with a _huge_ advantage for me — I decided to help those unlucky peoples and... and _you_ out because I, I wanted to be someone that my son could be _proud_ of... not because I genuinely care about any of you...” When he finished, he glanced down at the blue - eyed Warrior, somewhat_ expecting_ a disgust expression from her. However : to his surprise, a smile that could even dragged the gods down to earth and fall on to their knees, was sitting on her petal - soft lip.

“ W-Wha?" Walter gasped, trying to digest the scenery before him," Are you, are you not revolted by my words and actions...?” He asked, his shining orbs and astonished mouth widely agape as he stopped dead in his tracks, with Mirielle doing the same shortly after. Her silky, black locks swayed in the soft, dovelike wind when she shook her head gently." No. No I’m not...” Holding up her right hand, she subtly tucked the stray strands of hair behind her dainty ear." You’re an_ honest_ man — and I like that, a lot.” After her confession : she lidded her crystal - blue pearls before reopening them and staring up at the older man." You said that you’reonly doing this _good_ deed because you want your son to take pride you, and I agree, that is a selfish intention. However, wether it is for a greedy reason or not, you still did something _righteous_ — so I don't get why you're so negative about it.” Without waiting for a reply, she brought up her arms and grabbed his startled, right hand — enclosing it with her delicate palms.

" Walter, listen to me. There is _no_ need to be shameful of your action because whether it’s your King, your God, your friends and, and everybody else that had came to life into this _cruel_ world. Well, or more appropriately : inside this _oppressive_ Walls. They will only ever look out for themselves because at the end of the day : we are _all_ inherently a slave to our selfishness. We _need_ to selfishly be drunk on something in order to keep moving _forward_. And I know... I know that _very_ well...” Mirelle's hands then bloomed - opened like the innocent flowers in Spring. She began to trace ticklish lines on Walter's rough palm with her slender, index finger while she stared emptily at it as she unknowingly plunged deeper into her own world, pondering about _something_,”... and anyone who _denies_ it are a liar, a _fucking_ liar because... because _I’m the same_ and everyone that I have ever met was all the same... the _goddam_ same...”

Silence.

There was total silence as a cool, nightly breeze embraced their stiffed figures.

Then, as if something had snapped in her : her dull eyes widen as she quickly dropped his hand and smacked her forehead lightly multiple times, a sheepish grin on her paradisiacal lip while a dew of saline sweat rolled down the side of her attractive face." Ah! I’m so s-sorry about that — I, I got carried away!” She fumbled out her words, the apple of her cheeks turning warm and rosy while she waved her hands repetitively,” I was only trying to cheer you up but, but you don’t have to take my words seriously! After all, I’m just a ki—"

“ Pffft!”

Mirielle blinked and ogled at Walter questioningly as the man doubled over, his right arm hugging his stomach while his left hand covered his mouth. Wrinkled formed at the corners of his sienna orbs as a sweet - sounding laughters continued to pour out of his happy mouth. The young Warrior proceeded to scratch the top of her head with her index finger, her lip pulled into a slightly, confuse frown." W-What’s funny?” 

The blond man managed to utter a ‘you’ as his laughter slowly died down.

He began to breath heavily, wiping the tears away from his earthy pearls, a light - hearted grin remained on his handsome face." You sure know your stuff for a kid who sufferfrom amnesia and knows nothing _but_ your given name, huh?” He proceeded to teasingly ruffled her bat - black locks, earning an adorable pout from her." C’mon, it’s getting awfully chilly — let’s head back.” He suggested, motioning with his head before the girl responded with a quick nod while fixing her hair.

The two began their short journey back once more — they did not passed any words to one - another but the atmosphere around them were light, comfortable and fluffy, _unlike_ a couple minutes earlier.

“ And oh.” Walter perked up, breaking the silence. He tilted his head down to his right so that he could lock eyes with Mirielle as his lip blossomed into a dainty smile," I really appreciate what you had said just now. Thank you, Mirielle...”

Since she had not fully registered his words of gratitude, she blinked in wonderment.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And then, pulling her rubescent lip and sky - blue orbs into a wide toothy - grin, she nodded.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5's art is done so please check it out ( along with all of the other AOT arts) on my Instagram or Tumblr ☛ @sainterenyeager.  
And omg, I'm so so sorry for the delay : both in fanart and chapter, it's just the usual that had been keeping me from posting :( 
> 
> But anyways and as always : I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to drop a comment!
> 
> I'll see you in the next one! <3


	10. The Dogs Of War

**Third Person’s POV**

Once Mirielle and Walter had arrived shortly by the entrance, he informed her of where her resting area was before stating that he will visit her tomorrow, an angelic smile blossomed beautifully on his aged face. He then bade a farewell before turning his back to the younger girl and making his way back home, his big hands resting cosily inside his pants’ pockets.

With each wave of the Warrior’s dainty hand, the black night’s veil continued to cover Walter’s figure even more, and more until he completely vanished into the darkness. Then, dropping her hand down with ease, she twirled around and strolled in, her two hands relaxed inside the warm pockets of her crow - black jacket.

Reciting the older man’s instruction in her mind while mouthing it wordlessly, she scanned the food storehouse that was now crowded unlike earlier. One might had an image a happy and lively place when a lot of people gathered together, but _this_. This could not be any further from the _truth_.

The place was almost soundless yet the atmosphere was nothing short of _overpowering_. Some of the people were sleeping, hoping that this was all nothing but a cruel nightmare. Some were praying while their hands clasped together with desperation — causing veins to pop up on their arms and the back of their palms. Some were hugging their knees to their chest, rocking back and forward as incoherent words flowed out of their chapped lip. Some had their hands in their hair, tugging and pulling as tears fluttered from their scared eyes. As for the rest, they were traumatised to the point of being unable to form proper sentences, and even if anyone of them _dared_ to speak : it was in a volume that was far more quiet _than_ a gentle whisper.

It was _sick._

These innocents people once lived in a good house, had a good job and a loving family but now... _now_ they had no choice but to live with strangers in this cramp, _godforsaken_ place because everything that they had ever came to love or posses had been forcefully taken from them. Their lives and mental health _forever_ ruin and it is all thanks to a few rotten apples’ _greediness_.

Mirielle chewed on her bottom lip and twisted the inside of the pockets with her sweaty fingers, for she was trying to distract herself from the miserable scenery that was _all_ around her. With each step that she had taken, she felt her breath turned heavy and short because the desire to _bolt_ out of the door was eating her up.

She _really_ wanted to run.

Run as far away from the aftermath of hers, and her friends’, devilish action as much as possible. And to also run away from her guilt — _oh, _how cowardly and _un_ \- warrior - like she was being.

_I wonder where Annie, Bertholdt and... and Reiner are right now..._

Mirielle dragged her feet a - crossed the cold, unfriendly floor. Dropping her chin down in a shameful fashion, she stared at the ground with an empty gazed, her mind fixated on something else.

_Fuck... _

Digging her clean nails into the petal - soft flesh of her palms, she ground her pearly - white teeth off of one another while pulling her face into a deadly scowl (that is nothing but a mere façade to hide her _true_ emotion.)

_I have the right to be mad about what had happened to M-Marcel but... the_ _terrible shit that I had pulled back there... to Reiner... that was unacceptable... utterly disgusting...  
_

Her mask soon crumbled away with a hot sigh as her genuine, full of regrets expression took over.

_I’m..._

_ I’m sure they wouldn’t want to see my face right now..._

Just as the right sole of her dark combat boot kissed the crisp, bitter floor, a voice (which was not too far away from her) had called out her _name_, their voice laced with _worries_.

Then, whipping her head to the right direction, her ocean eyes widen as it locked onto a calm, green ones.

“ Ber... tholdt...” She said the tall boy’s name breathlessly under her hot breath as he fumbled to stand up. Then, after a few seconds of making his way towards her, he stopped — his bigger form looming over her smaller one. Lifting up his long arms, he clasped her shoulders, shaking it _carelessly_ as he parted his fretful lip:“ Where were you? I... I was so worried, Mirielle... The man that was carrying Reiner saw how fretful I was so he told me that once you had calmed down : his _friend_ would bring you to us, but...”

After he had stopped jiggling her shoulders, he dropped his limbs in a defeated fashion, they stayed still and limply by his sides. His olive - green orbs slightly lidded,“.... shortly after : the blond man had returned without you, stating that you had stormed off after hurting him. Once he had finished talking, I told them that I wanted to go find you myself but they ordered me not to since it was getting too dark out. And it was too dangerous for kids, especially during this time — the _aftermath_ of the breached of Wall Maria...”

Mirielle did not let any words or sounds streamed from her pinkish lip (that had pulled into a straight, indecipherable line). After a minute of a total dead - silence had passed, she lifted her right arm up and scratched the top of her head awkwardly with her index finger while uttering out a short and sweet, lamblike ‘oh’.

A weighty sigh then escaped her partially opened mouth as she facepalmed herself, shaking her head lightly in an unbelieving and shameful way.“ Look, Bertholdt. I... um...” Pulling her right hand (that was palming her face) into a loosed fist, she pressed it against her soft kisser and cleared her throat while uttering a subconscious ‘fuck’ under her restraining breath,“... I’m sorry... about _earlier_...” She took a break, chewing on the bottom of her glossy, ruddy lip,“ I... I was just so angry that _I_—”

“ It’s _not_ me...” Bertholdt piped up, turning his body around without looking back at Mirielle,“ I completely understand... _why_ you are so angry at us. But what you did a few hours, to Reiner, was rather... _cruel_... too cruel — so if you want to apologise : _say it to Reiner_, not me...”

The dark headed Warrior batted her dark eyelashes before biting down on her bottom kisser, a warm sigh leaving it while she ran her dainty hand through her smooth locks, saying ‘right’ with her clear, sweet - sounding voice.

“ So... I think we should head back now.” The tall boy stated, tilting his head back to make a brief eye contact with the petite girl,“ I don’t feel comfortable leaving Annie and Reiner lying there _without_ anyone looking after them...” His sound dulled out before he whispered softly _yet_ maliciously under his breath ‘in this foreign land’. 

Afterward, he proceeded to make his way towards the two sleeping blonds — the short girl trailing behind, hands resting cosily inside the pockets.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY  
06:50

The blackness of night had soon dispersed as the sun risen above the horizon, spreading its rosy gold in every direction like the blooming of the flowers gifting its warm, sweetly - scented petals to the world. The rays of the bright Heaven’s eyes shone upon the cool dews that had formed on the green leaves, grasses and pirouetting flowers as the morning birds chirped happily, filling the chilly air with its honeyed tunes.

It was honestly a breath - taking scenery for the liveliness of the morning was radiating hope of a _new_ beginning. 

The hot and Summer - like sunlight proceeded to seep through the many big windows of the food storehouse and emitted light upon the sleeping, pitiful refugees.

Rolling over to his left, Reiner letted out a soft groan as he rubbed his face up and down while slowly cracking his pearls opened. He then squinted slightly due to the sudden strong light triggering a headache, plus, it was also stinging his warm orbs.

The blond’s point of view was still blurry since he had just woken up, making it hard to _decipher_ anything that was in - front of him, so he tried to blink it away a couple of times. When his vision had returned to normal, a fast gasp escaped from his rosy lip as he sat up straight with haste before scampering back clumsily, the apple of his cheeks dusted with passionate red and tender pink hues.

“ Well, I was definitely _not_ expecting that.” Mirielle commented, pulling her body up from the ‘bed’ that Annie and her had shared, before sitting with her legs crossed. She proceeded to stretch and draw out a subtle moan before mumbling a short yet _sarcastically_ sweet ‘good morning to you too’. 

“ W-What happen? Where am I—_no_. Where are we?” The blond asked quickly without taking a break to breathe. He then yelped, doubling over as he palmed his forehead and temple with his right hand, an annoying headache manifesting rapidly around his head area. Fretfulness began to take over the younger girl’s body, causing her to move forward without a second thought and sat before him, continuously asking ‘what’s wrong?’ with her seraphic voice as she gently stroked his golden locks in a loving and caring manner.

Reiner replied with a soft winced. 

Taking that as an answer, Mirielle closed her parfait - pink lip and continued to run her delicate fingers through his bright hair, trying her best to comfort him with her light gestures.

A couple minutes had gone by and the blond calmed down. He retracted his hand from his face and looked up at the worried girl, who had continued to put him at ease.

“ I’m, I’m okay now...” He whispered dreamily while continuing to peer at the dark headed Warrior’s elysian features. He then thanked her as she pulled her petal - soft hand back (to his dismay) and shook her head, telling him with her action that it was ‘not a bother’.

“ So...” His mellifluous voice streamed away like the jewel - blue liquid soul of the fairy - like forest,“... where are we? I don’t remembered getting here. The last thing that I recalled was...” He stopped awkwardly, hanging his head low in shame as he gave the girl a quick glance.

“ Yeah. About _that_...” Mirielle grinned sheepishly, quirking her dark eyebrows in a childlike manner as she adverted her gazes elsewhere, it hopped around the storehouse — landing on anything _but_ the blond sitting in - front of her. Her black, lushes eyelashes fluttered like the leaves falling in Autumn as she searched for the right words. Then, feeling content with the words that she had gathered, she parted her lip to speak. However, before she could even get anything out, the boy had cut her off:

“ Mirielle... I’m sorry...” Reiner’s voice cracked partially as his lips and pupils quivered.“ It’s all my fault... I’m _really_ sor—?” Now, it was his turn to get cut off for the the black haired girl had grabbed both of his shoulders and gave it one, quick shook so that he would look at her.

“ Enough.” She commanded, scowling like a moody cat. However, it was soon replaced by a soft expression due to the boy’s teary face ( that had managed to pull on her heartstrings).

” You have apologise enough, so _please_, just stop Reiner.”

Shortly after, the blond Warrior proceeded to insist but was quickly hushed by the blue - eyed girl’s index finger.“ You had done plenty of the talking. Now it’s my turn... so just listen, okay?”

She stared at the boy, whose face had began to turned feverish warm and red. Then, closing his orbs tightly, he nodded, prompting the girl to haul back her finger. 

After clearing her throat, she opened her mouth,“ What I had done yesterday : telling you that I wanted you _dead_ while beating you up like you’re nothing but a stray dog, was barbarically _inhumane_ and honestly, I am _disgusted_ in myself, _utterly_ disgusted...“ She proceeded to tuck her silky hair behind her elfin ears, grimacing subtly without thinking.“ So I’m sorry for my action and words, Reiner. I really am... but... but do not take this the wrong way, I _haven’t_ forgive you at all. Frankly speaking, I... I don’t even know when will I _ever_ forgive you so don’t get your hopes up and... and I _don’t_ expect you to forgive me either.” Then with a scoff, she rolled her wintry orbs with an ironic smile plastering on her rosy lip,“ But, enough with that — I’m just here to apologise and to tell you that... we must try our _best_ to be civil to one another, for the sake of Annie, Bertholdt and... this _mission_.”

Reiner’s fair eyelashes fluttered.

Time and time again.

And then, he shook his head up and down with a lamblike smile despite her _hurtful_ words that had cut deep into his beating heart.

* * *

07:00

Following Reiner’s and Mirielle’s talks, Annie and Bertholdt stirred in their sleep while grumbling incoherently. Shortly after that, they peeled their eyes open, slightly lidding it due to the drowsiness and bright light.

The blonde girl proceeded to sit up, slightly hunched forward while running her fingers serenely through her bedhead with a neutral expression that was masking her true, happy emotion. Unfortunately for her, her ‘peaceful’ morning was fleeting since her cousin had decided to tackle her back down out of nowhere, causing her to let out a painful grunt as her small back landed on the hard, unfriendly ground. She then tried to push the black haired girl, who was embracing her tightly while declaring over and over again ‘I miss you’, off of her, but to her distress : _it was fruitless. _

Seeing the desperate look on Annie’s face, Reiner and Bertholdt scrambled to their feet and dragged the whining Mirielle off of her so - called ‘victim’.

“ Are you okay?” The tall Warrior asked, his tone soft and tender as he helped the blonde girl to her feet. Tucking her shiny fair strands of locks behind her right ear, Annie nodded while saying ‘thanks’ before walking over to Mirielle. 

Once she had arrived, she flicked her cousin’s forehead _mercilessly_, earning a puppy - like whimpered from her as she rubbed her ‘sore’ spot. Annie proceeded to cross her arms, tilting her eyebrows inward at Mirielle while stating ‘oh, quite your whining. That was nothing but a slap on the wrist compare to what you had done’.

After recalling that her cousin was not a morning person, the black headed Warrior stopped her playful act for she did not want to push her any further. She then hugged the blonde’s right arm, rubbing her face off of it while grinning sheepishly as she stated ‘I was only messing, please forgive me’.

And with her index finger, Annie pushed Mirielle’s head away from her arm.“ Yeah. _Yeah_. I get it, _now_ let go of me.”

Responding with a sarcastic ‘yes Ma’am’, the raven headed girl did as she was ordered, the apples of her cheeks plumped and rosy while her lip flowered into a sassy smile.

_ **BONG!!!** _

_ **BONG!!! ** _

_ **BONG!!!** _

The big bell rang, its roaring tunes shattering the zen - like morning — waking the annoyed citizens of Trost, who were rudely deprived from their sleeps, up.

The refugees began to wake up one after another, looking around dazedly with expressions on their face that screamed _confusion_. And following shortly after that was not anything surprising, because once they had fully registered their surroundings, the _nightmarish_ memories came flooding back, resulting in nothing but _despair_ on their worn - out faces.

The door to the storehouse slid opened with a _loud_ bang, revealing an ashy - brunet Garrison (who was not even trying to hide his irritation) with his arm crossed and legs apart,“ Listen up nice and good because I will _not_ be repeating it!” He warned, his snake - like tongue moving slyly in his mouth.“ We’re handing out food as of right _now_, so get your _victimised_ asses up because if you don’t : we _won’t_ be listening to your starvation tale!” He announced, his voice dripping with foul venom. He then turned around with haste, his orbs glimmering with _hatred_ as he uttered under his hot breath ‘damn waste of space’ before storming away, his stubbled chin raised in a _haughty_ manner.

And once he was gone, noises broke out among the wretched refugees. They began to talk among themselves about how much of an asshole that Garrison was, some even mimicking his voice and poses.

“ We should get going...” Bertholdt perked up, rubbing his belly meekly as his cheeks flushed while dews of sweats formed on his forehead due to the embarrassment of his stomach rumbling during the announcement. 

Reiner proceeded to nod his head to show his agreement, his hands vigorously rubbed over his clothes because he wanted to make it appeared more neat by straightening the crinkles.

“ _Yeah_. I think so too.” Mirielle’s right palm hovered over her yawning mouth before she cracked her neck, a pocket - sized grin on her cherry lip.“ C’mon, let’s get going before it runs out.” The two boys then made an agreeing sound before twirling around to leave, the dark headed girl doing the same.

Just as her right boot landed on the hard ground, a hand grabbed onto her wrist, prompting her to look back with a curious expression.“ Yeah?” She wriggled her black eyebrows at the stoic blonde.“ What is it?”

_**—Silence—** _

To further Mirielle’s confusion : Annie did not responded but instead opted to nodding her head at the confuse and inquisitive Reiner and Bertholdt.“ You two go on ahead. I need to have a _quick_ word with Mirielle.” The blue - eyed girl proceeded to gulp for she was getting a little nervous due to the fact that her cousin had called her by her actual name.

The brunet Warrior moved his head up and down docilely.“ _Um_. Would we save you your portion?” The girl’s indecipherable expression remained as she answered flatly ‘yeah’. 

With that being said, Reiner and Bertholdt turned to leave once more — walking towards the exit at a speed, it was as if they wanted to get out of that tense and oppressive atmosphere as _soon_ as _possible_.

Mirielle proceeded to purse her petal - soft lip, rubbing the back of her warm neck as her gazes bounced around,” _So_...?” She mumble, her honeyed voice trailing away in a suggestive manner.

“ Did they told you?”

“ W-What?”

“ Did they...” Annie took a deep breath before it guiltily stumbled out of her mouth,“... told you about what _happened_ to Marcel?”

“ Huh? Oh.” She fidgeted with her fingers nervously,“ Y-Yeah. They _did_...” Her pearls slightly closed as she stared at the ground.

The blonde’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape, a shameful expression settled on her visage (that had gone sickly pale). Then, she shut it, and reopen it once more, but no words had flew out of her mouth. This slight actions repeated for a minute or two as she tried to find the right things to say so that it conveyed her _sincerest_ apology.

Mirielle’s wintry eyes flickered to Annie before letting out a hefty sigh.“ _Look_...”, she placed a hand on her cousin’s right shoulder, persuading the blonde to look at her,“ there’s _no_ need to say anything. I already sorted it out with Bertholdt and... and _Reiner_. I completely understand so please, just _don’t_ bring it up anymore.” She gave a quick squeeze, not bothering to hide the painful look on her angelic face.“ I... I can’t bare to revive _that_ feeling that was thumping through my bloodstreams when I had first found out, _again_. So just let it go, okay...?”

Annie looked at Mirielle, her fair eyelashes fluttered like the dancing snows before her parfait - pink lip flowered into a small, genuine smile.

“ Okay.”

* * *

After a handful of minutes of wandering, Mirielle and Annie finally spotted Reiner and Bertholdt — a delightful expressions on their visages (well more appropriately, on the dark headed girl’s face) because they were desperate for to get some food into their stomachs after going so long without it, as they jogged towards the boys.

Once they had arrived, the boys gave them the warm, freshly - bake brötchens without questioning them about the ‘quick word’ since deep down they knew what it was ‘about’, and another reason being that they could sense the auras flowing from the two girls : which was a _wordlessly_ warning to them to not opened their mouth (to which they gladly complied).

The four proceeded to eat in total silence for they had found no energy to talk. They tried not to devour it like uncultured swines despite the extreme hunger, due to the fact that they were trying to savour what _little_ was given.

However, that crushing noiseless was soon broken due to a _certain _commotion beginning not to far from where they were sitting.

Shoving the remaining brötchen into her mouth with haste, Mirielle scrambled to her feet while dusting her soft hands and skirt cleaned, causing the other Warriors to give her a confuse look.

“ What’s with all the hurry?” Annie moved her eyebrows in a puzzle fashion, taking a slow bite off of the warm bread.

“Hm?” The dark haired Warrior hummed questioningly, before muttering a soft ‘oh’ for she had fully comprehended what her cousin had meant by that question. She proceeded to give the fair headed girl a crooked grin, trying her best not to look suspicious.“ I’ll be right back, don’t worry — I just want to see what’s going on.”

And with that quick answer, she walked away at a speed — not bothering to wait for Annie’s replies.

Truth to be told, what she had said was _half_ \- true. She did wanted to see what the racket was, but the bigger reason for her leaving so abruptly was _that_ unbearable, awkward tension and silence between the four of them. 

* * *

Shortly after, Mirielle was face to face with the backs of the refugees, who were nosily circling around _something_ or _someone_ while they mumbled among themselves. 

Then, rasping her pearly - white teeth off of one another, she hopped and jumped — attempting to get a good view of what was going on. However, following multiples efforts, she realised it was _fruitless_ so she stood still, tapping her right foot off of the cobblestone ground impatiently with her arms crossed tightly, trying to figure out a way on how to get through the prying peoples.

“ You _don’t_ know what you’re talking about! You’ve never seen it happen with your own eyes! How the Titans eat _people_...”

“ Shut up!”

_H-Heh?_

She blinked.

_W-Wait... that voice..._

Her ocean eyes widen with realisation as panic drummed through her bloodstreams like the rapid thumping of her heartbeats. Breathing heavily, she did not bothered coming up with anymore plans on how to get pass the crowd for the adrenaline were rushing like crazy. She began to push and squeeze her way through the dirty and sweaty bodies of the peoples’, yelling a quick ‘sorry/excuse me!’ with an annoyed _yet_ fretful look on her face.

For her — it felt like forever, but in reality : it was nothing more than a mere few seconds.

Then, letting out a surprise yelped, she stumbled out of the crowd.

“ Mi... rielle...?”

She looked up to respond, but choke back her words with a surprise breath, her orbs became wider and wider like a deer caught in the headlight.

**BA_—DUMP!!!_**

A sense of hidden danger lurked behind her pale - blue pearls that were fixated on the dullish - brunet Garrison from _earlier. _He was looming over Eren (Mikasa and Armin were crouching on either side of him, their hands rested firmly on his shoulders in a protective manner) like a predator, with his right fist raised so high, it was as if he was _not_ going to hold back from the punch, and the mere sight and thought of that made her sick to her stomach.

**BA—_DUMP!!!_**

Ahh... there it was again, _that_ expression on her face : the one that had struck terror into Reiner’s and Bertholdt’s very beings. The one that looks like the incarnation of _all_ evil, seething with so much anger and hatred that it could had burned the world to ashes — she herself was like the _Devil in flesh_.

**BA—_DUMP!!!_**

**BA—_DUMP!!!_**

**BA—_DUMP!!!_**

Then, she felt some sort of electricity gushed all over her body, leaving a sensation of tingles as a beastly war - cry sprung out of her ajar mouth, her feet moving speedily on their own as if they had their own mind.

“ Wh_a_—?!” 

**THUMP!!!**

Unfortunately for the older man, his sentences was erupted by Mirielle, who had jumped up towards him with her arms outstretched before putting him into a rough arm - triangle choke. Then, drawing in a sharp breath, he lost his footing and plunged backward — causing himself, along with the young girl to tumbled onto the ground.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, along with the fugitives and the other Garrison gasped, their eyebrows raised while their mouth opened in an expression of shock as they remained totally _motionless_ due to them not fully digesting what was playing out before their very eyes.

The ashy - brunet man violently choked for air, squirming around like a helpless worm while throwing his legs up and down as he pried fruitlessly at Mirielle’s clothed arms. Ignoring his attempts, her hold on him strenghtn as she relentlessly yelled with her raspy voice ‘die you animal!’ and ‘this is only natural!’ while she bared her fangs, her visage filled with utter fury.

Then, the man’s hands no longer pry at the Warrior’s arms for it had dropped down as his orbs slowly rolled to the back of his head, his face turned pasty - white while his mouth remained partially open.

“ S-Shit!”

The dark headed Garrison finally said something, breaking the silence after assimilating the scenery before him. He breathlessly proceeded to scramble over to the two with haste. When he had reached them, he bended down and he ripped Mirielle off of his friend and held her up, glaring ever so intensely into her ocean pearls as he exhaled furiously out of his flared nostrils, his teeth grinding off of one another. Then, with a conviction in his heart, a grunt escaped his chapped lip as he punched her across the face, sending her flying a couple steps back before landing on the harsh ground.

“ Mirielle!” Eren screamed with his hoarse voice, shrugging Armin’s and Mikasa’s hands off of him as he stood up clumsily before running over towards the fallen girl. Desperation and worries visible on his sun - kissed face.

The whisky - brown haired Garrison kneeled down and helped his comrade, who was caressing his sore throat dazedly while gasping for air, sit up straight. Murmuring ‘shit’ and ‘are you okay?’ as his left hand patted his friend’s back. The dullish - brunet man continued to tiredly give Mirielle a black look, his lungs no longer felt like it was on fire.

Then, gritting his teeth — the dark brunet Garrison pulled his hands off of his friend and stood up abruptly before storming over to Eren and the girl, his firm fists shaking uncontrollably by his sides. Luckily, before he could do anything to the girl : he was forced to halt his steps when Armin, who had his arms stretch out, blocked his way. 

The blond’s defined eyebrows were pressed together, quivering slightly in a fretful manner as his cherry lip parted:“ We’re sorry! The both of them are just upset _because_ they’re hungry...” His sky - blue eyes darted around with nervousness while his mouth flowered into a sheepish smile,“ That’s _why_ they’re acting like a brat.”

As Armin bowed down and apologised for Mirielle’s and Eren’s actions and words, Mikasa walked over and crouched down beside the two, asking them if they were okay, to which only the dark headed girl replied ‘yeah, it’ll take more than that to hurt me, thanks for asking though’ while the brunet looked away, pouting annoyingly for he did not want her to embarrass him _again_ in front of the Warrior.

Clicking his snakelike tongue, the ashy - brown headed Garrison stood up and dusted himself — his comrade quickly returning to his side, making sure that he was okay. He waved his hand, muttering ‘I’m fine’ so that the dark brunet would stop fretting over him. His orbs proceeded to search around before landing on Mirielle, prompting his nails to dig into his callus palms with silent fury. Then, with his heart afire for revenge, he made haste towards the girl. However, that had came to an abrupt stop for the bystanders began to talk among themselves while staring at him with _disgust_. Realising that if he does not stop now, his reputation could be tarnished and he _may_ end up losing his job.

A quiet, throaty ‘fuck’ escape from his parted lip as he ruffled the back of his head frustratingly,“ Jeez... don’t worry I’m _not_ going to do anything. And _you _two!” His intense gaze flickered between Mirielle and Eren,“ The only reason you aren’t starving is _because_ of us, got it?” He then quickly turned his body and walked away while beckoning for his friend to follow (who obliged obediently like the dog he was):“ You kids should _learn_ to be more grateful!” 

“ R-Right!” Armin perked up, not bothering to hide the happiness and relief in his face and dulcet voice. 

However, the blond boy’s feelings were ephemeral due to the fact that the dullish - brunet man had halted his steps.“ Eh?” The boy whispered, his petal - soft lip slightly opened as salty, nervous dews formed on his temples.

The ashy - brown headed Garrison remained totally still like a Greek statue, as if he was contemplating something while his friend shot him a questioning glance. Then, letting out a heavy exhale, he turned his body around and pointed at Mirielle, giving her a nasty, blacklook.“ And if _that_ little brat over there...” He paused, a husky growl erupted from his throat in a menacing fashion:“... ever tries anything like that again — I _won’t_ hesitate to hit her back. Just remember that.”

And with that, he twirled around speedily with his chin held high in the air in an arrogant manner as he strode away, his friend closely by his side.

In her mind, Mirielle wordlessly remarked ‘as if you could’ while quirking her bat - black eyebrows as a small, glasslike - droplet streamed down the side of her fair face.

“ What a _fucking_ prick...!” Eren uttered, a sour expression on his tan visage as if he had tasted something foul. Then, ridding his annoyance for the man with a click of his tongue : he stood up, Mikasa following his action, her face no longer overflowing with worries like _earlier_. 

The brunet proceeded to shift around until he was standing in - front of Mirielle. His left hand rested cosily on his thigh while his right arm outstretched downward, his gentle palm blossomed - open like the sweet - scented peonies in the fresh Spring.

Mirielle’s ocean pearls batted between his soft palm and his bronze visage before tilting her head to the side. A scowl then quickly formed on Eren’s face as the apple of his cheeks turned various hues of pink and red.“ Your hand!” He blurted out, waving his up and down impatiently,“ I’m offering you a hand!” The dark headed girl’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape in realisation before placing hers on top of his. And then, with a big pushed and tugged, the young Warrior was now on her own two feet. She proceeded to dust her pleated skirt, thanking him with her honey - dripping voice.

Eren cleared his throat, pointing at the duo with his right thumb,“ By the way, this is Armin and Mikasa.” His bright, emerald - like eyes then fluttered between the two and his new friend,“ And guys, this is Mirielle.” The three kids muttered a quick but sincere ‘nice to meet you’ while nodding their head subtly and shaking hands.

“ _Heh_. You save our asses back there, Armin.” Mirielle blurted her gratefulness out, offering the adorable blond an angelic smile,“ So, thank you.” 

The boy blinked.

Again and again before his face exploded into hot, cherry - red colour. He waved his hands in front of him, the words that left his soft, stammering lip were incoherent to the other three. Eren quirked his eyebrows in amusement,“ Calm down Armin.” He patted his friend on the back,“ Just take a deep breath, kay?”

The blond nodded, gulping down his saliva. Then, inhaling and exhaling loudly — he ran his delicate fingers through his golden locks at the back of his head, his mouth blossoming into a dovelike smile.“ W-What I was trying to say was, d-don’t worry about it M-Mirielle...”

Mikasa wordlessly voiced her agreement, her indecipherable expression was _soon_ blanketed by a worried one as her bat - black eyelashes fluttered,“ By the way, that was some hard kicks and punches they gave you, Eren, are you sure you’re okay?” She tilted her head to her left, the corners of her peached lip downturned subtly. The brunet gritted his teeth off one another, before exploding an ‘I’m fine! Quit you’re worrying!’, his viridescent orbs glimmering with anger.

Letting out a sigh, Mikasa did not bothered to say anything but a soft ‘hm’, as if she was used to his childish temper. Then, shifting her intense _yet_ tender gaze at Mirielle, she asked the girl if she was okay once more to make sure. A small blush crept up onto the Warrior’s cheeks as she scratched the back of her head shyly,“ H-Huh? _Oh_. Yeah, I’m fine.” She waved her dainty hands in front of herself.“ So there is no need to worry Mikasa — it’s just as I had said earlier : it’ll take more than that to hurt me.” She offered the girl a lamblike smile, earning an acknowledging nod from her.

” By the way...” Eren turned his head to look at Mirielle, his pearls glimmering brightly like the sunshine hitting off of the morning dewdrops that had formed on the fresh leaves,“... you totally kicked that bastard’s ass! Where have you learn such a cool move?”

“ H-heh? Um, thanks...” The dark headed girl murmured, giving the brunet a bijou beam. Then scratching the side of her rosy - pale neck with her right index finger, she adverted her gazes, looking at anything but the trio.“ And to be _honest_ : I don’t know how I did that ... all, all I know is that I felt a rush, like an _instinct_...” She meet their eyes, flashing them a crooked, coy grin,“ if my memories _ever_ return one day, I’ll let you all know.”

_Lies_. 

Mirielle thought, her wintry orbs down - casting as her lip remained in a guilty smile. 

_I’m nothing... nothing but a fucking shameless liar..._

Eren, Mikasa and Armin nodded their head in respond as the Warrior blinked away her remorse while rubbing the back of her sweaty neck sheepishly,“ Anyways, I _would_ love to stay and talk with you all a little longer but I promise my _friends_ that I’ll be back soon, so I don’t want to keep them waiting long, um, you _see_...” Getting the message through her tone and body language, the Shiganshina trio nodded.

Then, with a quick flowery farewell words and gestures, Mirielle turned her head and jogged away, the sole of her leather boots hitting off of the cobblestone ground like the frantic beating of her lionheart as her happy façade dissolved into nothing but a _black_ canvas.   
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!! I’m so sorry for such a long hiatus 😭 it began because of exams, and then it spiral into me getting art and writer blocks! But fear not, I am back for just a little while before I disappear again (because sadly there’s more exams in less than a week) so until then, I’ll try to get at least one more art and chapter out 🥺♥︎ so please stick around and be patient with me...
> 
> Also 😊 If any of you want to show some love or are curious on what Walter Wagner looks like : I uploaded a drawing of him on my IG and Tumblr — @sainterenyeager
> 
> So bye for now!
> 
> And I’ll see you all in the next chapter! <3


End file.
